


我人生最后的骗子 (The last liar)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Bottom! Haha, M/M, Slow Burn, Top! Jongkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 他一向的诈骗行径终于害了自己，河东勋浪子回头时只希望他爱上金钟国这件事不再是骗人的。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/Haha, mild Kim Jong Kook/Lee Kwang Soo
Kudos: 4





	我人生最后的骗子 (The last liar)

**Author's Note:**

> 钟国攻设定，感情线多bug，有洙国/梁国注意。

#  
河东勋偶然在杂志上看到了星座占卜的专栏，内心感叹了声这专栏不管到了什么年代都会有，也总有像宋智孝和李光洙那样的傻孩子喜欢看。  
他是个相当现实的人，这和他是狮子座没有什么关系，同样是狮子座的宋智孝却是成天爱幻想，只是不得不屈服于现实罢了。  
当月的运势最佳正是狮子座，第二名巨蟹座。说是狮子座在这个月能得到贵人的帮助，前段时间的不如意都会从此慢慢解开，要以更开怀的心态去拥抱困难，才会越来越好。旧事物会变得新颖有吸引力，因此请注意不要被诱惑。幸运色是热情的红色与橘黄色，幸运物是能发出声响的金属物件，如铃铛饰品、钥匙链。  
巨蟹座是桃花运旺盛，家人身体健康，事业迎来关键期，好的时期会遇到合适的人，千万不要错过机会云云，幸运物是干花书签。说白了12个星座的评语都大同小异，不过是同样用来安慰人的话变着法子写了12次，再加点玄乎的幸运色幸运物这种东西，不知道多少少年少女就能上钩。  
专栏最后一页最底下，用鲜红的大字写着运势最后一名：金牛座。  
金牛座的你，要小心周围的人，正处于旺盛期的你要注意收心，性情温厚很有可能成为你受伤的原因。本月金牛座的整体运势消极，对于周围的环境和人不要过度放心！本月的幸运色是令人平静的绿色，幸运物是可以长时间开封食用的零食，如软糖、木糖醇，可以起到一定解压的作用。  
河东勋周围是金牛座的人不多，要是用星座占卜的说法，狮子座和金牛座应该不太合的来。他有印象的只有金钟国一个人，那个老哥确实经常因为性格温顺又单纯到处被利用，成天上当受骗。  
“又在看什么，开始拍摄吧。”金钟国正好就在这时进门催促他快点准备，手上正拿着一个小铁盒，里面哗啦啦的响着。  
“木糖醇？”河东勋把杂志放下，见到金钟国手里的零嘴，脑子里忽然浮现一个可怕的想法，又很快就打消，“哥也给我吃点，我嘴里好涩。”  
金钟国才不是李光洙那种浪漫小年轻，怎么可能会看星座占卜，照做就更不可能了。  
他看到那本杂志也没什么反应，也和以前一样大方把整个铁盒都递到河东勋手上：“等会直接还给光洙吧。”  
看吧，这跟本就不是他的东西。  
河东勋不知为何安了心，看着金钟国走进录制场地的背影，嘎吱嘎吱嚼起了木糖醇。  
金钟国和河东勋认识已经十多年了，那时河东勋什么都没有，到处打拼也没什么成就，于是他一手把河东勋拉扯大，看他长成了现在还算是有些名气的MV导演。  
每次只要有人找到金钟国写歌，他基本上都会推荐河东勋来拍摄MV。业界都知道他不带着河东勋就不接歌的规矩，又对金钟国的作风没有办法，河东勋也自己努力了一把，最近几年总算混出了点样子。  
但李光洙又说对了。那小子也不看书就天天看杂志，竟然就用星座和属相占卜预言到了河东勋又被骗又破产的事，老爸还身体出了毛病，事业才有点起色，就又在今年输的一塌糊涂。  
他开的烤肉店一开始名气就不高，在事业大势时来了一帮凑热闹的客人，在明星签名墙前面合完影就拍拍屁股走人，河东勋也奈何不了他们。  
又是穷途末路，河东勋又动了歪心。  
拍摄过程非常顺利，男歌手的演技无可挑剔，男子组合出身的solo歌手几乎都是身揽绝佳的歌唱力和演技，一次过的镜头占一大半。  
正在一旁夸赞人家演技的金钟国曾经也是个相当有名气的组合出身solo歌手，直到八年前，还是歌谣界最强大的传说之一。  
自从那年爆出他是同性恋的新闻后，金钟国的风评直线下降，却也没有击倒他，他依旧在做着他最爱的事业。无聊时作作曲写写词，不比以前明争暗斗也过得挺滋润。  
再如何说他也是金钟国，不管在哪都是受人敬仰的存在。  
即使那男歌手以前发表过类似恐同的言论，在见了金钟国后一样是鞠躬问好，用崇敬的眼光万分真切的与他对视，甚至拍摄时也有意无意地去寻找金钟国的身影。  
河东勋太能理解那种眼神了，金钟国给人的安全感可不是闹着玩的，他像是自己的亲哥哥，就算是用最恶毒的谎言欺骗他也会被原谅。  
有时河东勋还会非常羡慕李光洙，羡慕能和金钟国在一起的那个男人。河东勋很照顾李光洙这个小演员，因为这孩子是个好人，同时又很嫉妒他。  
金钟国在四年前曾对他表达过好感，而李光洙这傻逼竟然一点都没考虑要和金钟国在一起，就一口拒绝掉了。可就算发生了那么令人尴尬的事情，金钟国还是到处带着李光洙，一有什么地方用得上临时演员或模特就叫上他，仿佛就是第二个河东勋。  
嫉妒的要死了，凭什么这小子能这么被金钟国疼爱。  
那男歌手又开始了，没事就凑到金钟国身边摆出那副好看的笑脸，像生怕金钟国看不出来他长得帅又可爱，嘴里还嚼着金钟国给的木糖醇。  
李光洙也过去凑热闹了，三个人站在一起真是养眼得让人心情糟透。那破烂杂志竟然还说什么狮子座运势大捷，从这个月第一天开始就像踩了牛粪，河东勋咬牙切齿的咬着木糖醇，用力过猛只把槽牙磕得钝痛。  
这样下去不行，他的危机感从未如此强烈。  
要快点把金钟国抢回来，趁他眼里还有自己的时候。  
“东勋呐！”他拿着歌词和剧本匆匆走过来，河东勋瞬间换上平和的表情，“这里歌词部分太短了，晟允说想把这段剧情放在bridge。”  
哪来的臭小子乱改剧本。河东勋紧咬牙关：“没问题，那就再加一段空白间奏进去。”  
交代完了这件事后，金钟国还愣在河东勋面前，歪了歪头。  
河东勋最近不太敢看他的眼睛，畏缩的偏了偏脸：“怎么？”  
“不舒服的话去休息吧，我在这就行了，副导演不也在吗。”  
你都不知道我不舒服的原因就是你，你就是病因。他懒得再和金钟国纠缠，就摇摇头说自己没事，执意要工作。李光洙有事已经走了，他可没有那么大的心胸把金钟国和那个男歌手放着独处。  
“我去洗把脸，先休息十分钟吧，哥也歇会，别老是在现场唱歌。”他低下声，用玩笑话的语气在金钟国耳边说悄悄话，“给人家留点面子。”  
“什么呀。”金钟国狠狠一拍河东勋的手臂，被他夸得开心，忍不住笑。  
方晟允是最近很火的solo男歌手，组合解散后刚从前经纪公司出来，出了两首歌都是金钟国写的，靠着脸和这两首歌大火了一把。  
金钟国还算是喜欢他，虽然之前这孩子在sns上发表过足够引起争论的言论：几十亿人人海中遇见我的女孩，是这世上最美丽的奇迹。要是无法找到她，我后半生的春天要何时才来。  
大段的感性文字一眼看上去似乎没什么问题，问题就出在他发表的时间偏偏是世界LGBT日，就连世宗路上都有人举着彩虹旗。  
但这家伙唱着自己的歌火起来后，又屁颠屁颠跑来找他写新曲，金钟国也就没直接问他那段文字的意思，看在方晟允在发表那段文字之前和他关系还不错的份上。  
MV的拍摄持续了两天，第二天李光洙就干脆没来了，说是要去试镜。前一天走之前代替道歉在金钟国脸上嘬了一口，就当着所有人的面。  
就因为这孩子一直心大，外界才一直认为他和李光洙早就在一起了。金钟国到现在也还很喜欢李光洙，只要李光洙再主动一小步就能生米成熟饭，可李光洙就是个直的，金钟国也清楚自己和李光洙是绝对成不了了。  
“钟国哥，还有木糖醇吗？”方晟允在拍摄间隙又勾搭起了金钟国，对那个小个子导演要吃人的眼神熟视无睹。  
“你喜欢那个啊，我拿一盒给你吧。”  
金钟国招呼他一起去了更衣室，交流了两天又觉得这孩子似乎不坏，也就放宽心下来了。  
可他也不知道星座占卜原来这么准，对所有人都放宽心是错的。金钟国就是难改掉这个习惯，他对于心仪的人，太没有防备心了。  
“对了，我可以摸一下哥的胸部吗？”  
“嗯？”金钟国脑袋懵了一瞬，他以为自己听错了。  
“哥是怎么练出来的，我是说胸肌，穿着T恤也好明显……”  
他被逼的后退两步，后一步后脚跟撞在墙根上，方晟允那少说185的身高忽然间压迫过来。  
“喂，你眼睛好奇怪……”金钟国推了把方晟允的胸口，后者被拒绝倒是更兴奋起来。  
“奇怪啊。钟国哥不是喜欢男人吗？难道哥真的和光洙先生在一起了？”方晟允双臂困住金钟国，又顺势渐渐搂住他的腰往衣服里攀，“别这样嘛，不管怎么想也是我长得比较漂亮吧。”  
“……你这家伙，亏我以为你是个好孩子。”  
金钟国心情说不上的憋屈，方晟允突然间的越轨行动让他恼火得不行，他情商再低也认得出自己是被羞辱了，还是被一个恐同的混蛋性骚扰。  
“裤裆里那个才是好孩子，要见见吗？”  
方晟允的身体忽然贴近，湿热的舌头贴在他脖颈上。金钟国就等着这时一把揪住方晟允的领子，绊脚钳制一气呵成，就差把人抡起摔在地上。  
“噶啊！！”  
一声短暂响亮的惨叫后，方晟允在他双臂中倒了下去，捂着裤裆在地上痛哭的缩成一团。  
河东勋撤回脚，这才慢悠悠的关上手机录像，嘴巴里还在把木糖醇咬得震天响：“呀你这臭狗崽子，别给我得寸进尺啊，对你亲爱的钟国哥下过手的人只有疯子和死人。”  
“都拍下来了？”金钟国整理了下被翻乱的衣物，使劲搓了几下被亲到的脖颈，“操，这小子真是有毛病，谢谢了。”  
河东勋看着金钟国整理衣物，见到他隐隐约约露着的古铜色肌体有些晃神。  
“有什么谢的，哥反正也要过肩摔，我是怕把他脸弄坏了会影响拍摄。”说着，河东勋还没解气的在方晟允胯间踩了几脚，“垃圾玩意！钟国哥对你多好啊，晦气的家伙！”  
在方晟允接连惨叫中，金钟国也对河东勋看入了神。  
这典型的英雄救美桥段先不提，河东勋已经好久没有为他发过脾气了，从来不会打架的这小豆丁原来也能这么残暴的摧残一个一米八几的男性的生殖器，满口脏话的问候人家祖宗。  
那次拍摄结束后，金钟国就再也没见过方晟允，kakaotalk上的好友也不知什么时候解除了。听方晟允经纪人说，似乎那天晚上河东勋请他吃了顿饭，那之后他们之间的合作就没了下文。

#  
星座占卜这种东西就该少看，如果不是因为那该死的木糖醇，金钟国也不会突然之间被人背叛。即便是他也会在被性骚扰时觉得耻辱，就算是在事后装作有多不在意。  
再次见到李光洙时，是他找来自己家里的，说要告诉金钟国一个好消息，金钟国听到后连眼睛没来得及眨就知道他这是试镜通过了。  
李光洙的脸出现在门板后的那一刻，金钟国甩起手臂把剩下四五盒木糖醇全部摔在李光洙正傻笑的脸上，随即破口大骂他是个傻逼。  
跟在后面来的河东勋惨遭牵连，脑袋正顶上被铁盒边角重击，两人双双在玄关倒地不起。  
这件事只有河东勋知道，金钟国也只想河东勋一个人知道，要让喜欢的人知道自己被骚扰，再多给他一个脸他也丢不起。  
“我带酒来了。”李光洙揉着脸拎起一大袋罐装啤酒，一边傻乐着站了起来，“我试镜通过了！是男三号！”  
一旦看到李光洙这种表情金钟国就没了办法，长叹一声后把玄关里的铁盒又一个个捡起来。  
“你最好这次别搞砸了，你一定要有我才不会紧张吗？”他头也不抬的捡着盒子，手指偶然间和河东勋的手碰到一起，两人短暂的对视。  
“我大概这辈子没了哥就不行了。”李光洙笑着说，根本不知道自己这句话的分量对金钟国来说有多重，说出口后才发觉自己的厚脸皮。  
河东勋也扶着门板站了起来，把铁盒放回金钟国手上，悄悄拍了两下他的肩膀。  
“你安静点，就你会说话。”  
金钟国是真的喜欢李光洙。金钟国和李光洙认识多久，河东勋就认识李光洙多久，他看着两个人在某个摄影棚偶然相遇后用了八个月才熟起来，等他们俩关系再稍稍深入一点，金钟国就陷进去了。  
大概是金钟国误会了些什么，才会在某个年末借着酒劲向李光洙坦白了，问李光洙是不是故意在勾引他。那天晚上河东勋也在场，就坐在金钟国对面，就看见李光洙忽然间酒意全无的推开了金钟国。  
身体倒在旁人身上的金钟国一脸惊愕的捂着嘴，都不敢相信自己会说出这种话，两个人都是一脸震惊的面面相觑。  
为了弥补那天晚上的失误，金钟国变本加厉的对李光洙好，占有欲却远远不如以前强烈。李光洙就装作是什么事都没发生，成天还是一副傻愣愣的样子。  
对，就像现在这样。  
河东勋脑袋已经有点昏沉了，他原本就是醉的快的类型，恰好最近心事又比较多，浑浊的眼睛里除了金钟国之外什么都看不见。  
最近烦人的东西太多了，方晟允一个混账就够了，就连李光洙看着也格外烦人。  
只有这个金钟国这个男人，想把他变成自己的。  
金钱、地位、人脉、肉体……简直就是条肥硕的蚯蚓在跳舞，就等他上钩。  
金钟国和李光洙在地上挨着坐着打游戏，李光洙稍微喝上头就变得手指僵硬，一个劲的丢分，金钟国比平日更大声的嘲笑李光洙稀烂的技术。  
河东勋不出于本意的瞅到李光洙丢在茶几上的手机，透明的手机壳里面夹着一片干花。他眨眨眼，想起几天前在星座占卜上看到的巨蟹座本月幸运物件正是干花书签。  
最近流行星座占卜吗？  
这么一看，李光洙确实事业发展不错，金钟国也因祸得福提前认清了禽兽后辈的丑样，河东勋竟然有些动心了。  
他才晃神一会，再从酒瓶上转移注意力时，金钟国已经靠上李光洙的肩膀，上身倒在他怀里。河东勋一愣，肚子里一把火刷地烧起，他打了个酒嗝，辣得他眼睛疼。  
搞不懂，真搞不懂李光洙有什么能让金钟国那么着迷的地方。  
长得也就一般，勉强能做演员试试，性格又内向又孩子气，金钟国又正好喜欢照顾别人。还因为什么？因为长得高吗？就因为高大帅气所以就喜欢他吗？  
又不能否认李光洙确实高大帅气，所以才更火大。  
“……光洙呀，恭喜你了。”  
河东勋虽然嫉妒也不能说什么，因为他也喜欢李光洙，这孩子是真的善良，和方晟允是完全两种人，他的善良从里到外表里如一。当然这并不代表他是同性恋，只证明他和金钟国一样，很珍惜这个弟弟。  
他都不敢确信自己是不是喜欢金钟国，怎么可能会是同性恋呢。  
“谢谢你，东勋哥。”李光洙转过头来，嘟嘟囔囔的回应，两颊已经红透，傻傻笑着。  
“我又没对你做过什么，谢你钟国哥吧。”河东勋接连打嗝，从沙发上掉到地上，连滚带爬的凑近黏成一团的两个人，“钟国哥这么喜欢你，托哥的福，你又这么成功，真好啊。”  
金钟国有了些困意，眼睛眯起：“嫉妒？”  
河东勋点点头，“哦”了一声：“嫉妒死了，明明是我先认识钟国哥的。”  
“白痴，”金钟国轻笑，把脸埋进李光洙颈肩里，栗色的发丝挠着他脖颈，“我实在是心不够大，又不能分给你，你就放过我吧。”  
李光洙并不避开金钟国的撒娇，河东勋最来气的就是李光洙的顺服态度。  
“……我看光洙好像也不讨厌哥，你们真的试试吧，哥不能再耽误了。”  
火上浇油是河东勋最擅长的事，他轻轻敲了下李光洙的肩膀，估计金钟国也能感觉到。  
果然，李光洙在犹豫。这小子从以前开始就容易陷入爱情，和金钟国不明不白的相处这么久了，不可能没有过邪念。  
“放什么狗屁，光洙不会的。”金钟国无语，不知道为什么话题会变成这样，硬扛着睡意在李光洙身上梦呓，“我说，你们俩幸福比什么都重要，不要勉强自己，知道吗。”  
“说得真漂亮。”河东勋也跟着笑，喉道里酒味翻滚，大家对他的反击只是回应笑声。金钟国越是这么撇开关系，就越是在意李光洙，河东勋不是弄不懂这哥哥的心思。  
真晦气，喝个酒都不得安宁。  
还是考虑去哪买个铃铛串挂在脖子上吧，真搞笑。

#  
“听说智孝最近谈到男友了？”  
哪壶不开提哪壶，河东勋最近不想听金钟国提起关于恋爱的话题。  
“哦，好像是美容院的常客，本来两个人就看上眼过，就这么交往了。”  
果然他马上就露出了羡慕的神情，那副受了伤又习惯性隐藏心事的表情，河东勋已经见腻了。  
他确实是第一个知道宋智孝恋爱的人，第一时间就跑到宋智孝美容院里要了个和她一模一样的铃铛手链。为了铃响不妨碍到日常生活和工作，河东勋还刻意往里面塞了点棉花。  
蠢死了，不迷信的原则都被这些人打破了。  
又是这种季节，隔三差五下雨，空气转凉，身边这些兄弟姐妹们都缺爱的厉害，如同往常的人似乎只有河东勋。  
他只要有金钟国就够了，不管什么日子都能照样过。  
然后就在第二天晚上，男人亲自找来了，招呼过后就一直趴在沙发上发呆。  
“东勋呐。”金钟国都要把脸埋进抱枕里，声色纤细，“我又被李光洙甩了，厉害吧。”  
河东勋有猜到李光洙会在这段时间做傻事，没想到就是今天。笨蛋的行动力实在是太可怕了，都不用煽风点火，给点甜头就能飞蛾扑火。  
“怎么了？”他想听金钟国向他倾诉，这句话都是明知故问。  
“不知道他为什么那样，亲了我之后又把我推开。”他坐起身，虐待着怀里抱着的抱枕玩偶，“太过分了，简直是把人拿着玩。”  
他哽咽一会，恼火时都感觉不到悲伤和委屈。  
“我……究竟是什么啊？”  
十几年都难得一见的这个哥哥脆弱的表情，像在向他求救一般，挪动身体时还能听见他口袋里传出的铁盒声响。  
“对李光洙，对方晟允，对你……在别人眼里，我到底是什么啊？”  
像青春期会有的烦恼一样，缥缈有没有确切答案的问题，最贴近真实的回答他自己其实知道。  
河东勋比谁都想让金钟国和李光洙结束那种莫名其妙的关系，一时过分的添油加醋无意间让金钟国伤得严重，他高估了金钟国的强韧。  
“对那些家伙是什么我不知道，对我……钟国哥就是钟国哥，我最喜欢的哥哥。”  
他笑了：“你不要对我说这种话，很危险的。”  
“哥不是知道吗，我是真的喜欢哥。”  
说得像玩笑话，河东勋跳上沙发，倒在金钟国身上假装玩偶向他撒娇。金钟国撤掉了抱枕，不拒绝河东勋的无理数，心情稍微放松了些，挠起河东勋的头发。  
“你头发又长了，该剪了。”  
“过两天就去智孝那换个发型。”  
金钟国在最心伤的时候找到的人是自己，河东勋一点都不意外，却比以往要更容易得到满足。  
他知道他在此之前，并不是真心的爱着金钟国，也没有和他过下半生的日子的觉悟，不过是占有欲不断作祟，彻底蒙蔽双眼。  
但如果金钟国遇到的都是像方晟允或李光洙那样的混蛋，还不如交给他。  
河东勋绝对能做的比别人好，他有这个自信。  
“哥，”他撑起身子，猝不及防在金钟国脸上嘬上一口，“我爱你。”  
金钟国只把那当做是兄弟之间表达爱意，有些嫌弃的抹了把脸，脸上不失笑意。  
“知道了，我也爱你。”  
河东勋觊觎的是更多的爱。还不够，远远不够。

#  
厚着脸皮开口说了烤肉店的现状后，金钟国一秒也没有犹豫投资了进去。  
河东勋的目标是拉金钟国入伙，如果只是投资的话他有其他的渠道，他也不想只是一味的收金钟国的钱。  
李光洙在那天的事故发生后就离开了，好几周都没来打扰金钟国，除了向他要回自家钥匙之外，没见过第二次。  
金钟国的身边一下清静了很多，一闲下来就去找河东勋，正巧碰见河东勋在烤肉店和别人聚餐喝酒。他原本不太喜欢这类型的场合，却很擅长应对，近期不断受到刺激，也该去认识些新人了。  
河东勋的朋友圈比他丰富很多，各种类型体态的男女都有，聚集在拥挤的店面里，唱歌流行歌纵夜狂欢。他一眼就能看见河东勋在正中心的位置，身为店子老板匆忙的接待每个客人，脸上笑容灿烂。  
到现在就连看到河东勋对别人笑得开怀都会感觉寂寞了。金钟国摇摇头，打算尽早找个男友安定下来，再乱想就越无法清醒。  
孩子们基本上都是做些音乐和摄影的人，大体上都认识金钟国和河东勋的名号，见到金钟国的入场纷纷请求合影。金钟国不知何时也坐在了人群的中央，接受目光洗礼，时隔许久感受下被众星捧月的感觉还不错。  
河东勋闹得最欢，拉着他连唱好几首经典曲目，店里的空气和人都沸腾得不可收拾，开始玩些酒席游戏。金钟国识相的抽出身，他对现在的孩子们玩的酒桌游戏并不熟悉，光是看着他们玩得兴奋也跟着开心。  
随着夜深，游戏的尺度也越来越大，好几人脱的只剩最后两件，不知何时店里的灯光也暗了下去，一瞬间像是他到的地方不是烤肉店而是夜店，还是极其低俗的享欢场所。  
他为了向河东勋证明他不是从小到大都像现在这般正直，在众人面前先脱了一件外套，露出贴在身上的内衣和地下背心的痕迹，在所有人的惊呼声中坐进了混战中央。  
如果每天都像这晚，没有顾虑，也没有烦恼，只顾着跟陌生人拥抱摩擦，沉浸在陌生的爱意里，把这些温度揽得盆满钵满。金钟国一瞬间竟有些想去夜店当一段时间的驻唱，被人爱着的感觉让他头脑昏沉，比酒精更让人上瘾。  
金钟国一向都不熟悉酒桌游戏，也不擅长369，偏偏今天运气差得连转酒瓶都会被选到，于是破了戒的大口给自己灌着酒，简单几瓶啤酒却也灌不醉他。  
“哥，Truth or Dare来一轮？”  
河东勋那晚提了不少鬼主意，那些要求一个比一个令人羞耻。金钟国心情大好，不管是什么都一口答应下来，比平日浑浊的脑子没有想到这是河东勋的骗局又一次得逞。  
酒瓶转到河东勋的第一次，他选了Truth，抽到的问题是在座是否有想要上床的对象。  
他大声念完了题目，扫了一圈挤挤攘攘的一群人，他身侧坐着的金钟国不怀好意的笑着。  
河东勋嘴角上扬，丢下问题卡片伸出大拇指表示肯定。  
“当然有。”  
也没有人问他，他在答案后加了条第二条件：“名字是K氏。”  
全场的孩子们都大喊着金高恩的名字，女人无辜的被别人牵起来，害羞的捂着嘴笑，和河东勋交换眼神。  
金钟国在狂欢的热潮中忽然清醒了些，跟着起哄的心情也冷却不少。  
也是，河东勋也四十了，有一两个暧昧的女人是正常的，又不是一辈子都要服侍他这个哥哥。  
至于那个K氏，河东勋也没有百分百的自信说那是金钟国。  
他确实很爱金钟国，爱到想独占他，但还没想过要和同性做爱。虽然金钟国在李光洙之前也有过不少经验，河东勋耳濡目染学了一些，要让他亲自上阵还是差了些意思。  
金钟国就坐在他右边，大概是酒瓶受什么惯性和桌面倾斜的影响，停下时瓶口指向这边的几率特别大。  
“我也Truth。”金钟国还是第一次被选中，说着在放在桌子中央的平板上点击Truth，屏幕上随机弹出问题，“The group will tell you three people’s names, and you must rank them in order of who you would most want to sleep with by order. ”  
软件是美国产，只有金钟国读起来最快，河东勋总是能把他说外语的样子看得入迷。  
报名参加排位的男性比女性多，河东勋都认识，这些家伙都是直的，有些人不过是把金钟国耍着玩，然而他自己也跟随大流参加了金钟国的床伴理想型世界杯大型选拔。  
“河东勋，梁世灿，洪真英。”  
河东勋亲切的为金钟国介绍被选拔出来的三个人，梁世灿和洪真英为了近距离接触金钟国，直接把原位上的孩子赶走，两人坐在金钟国的右边等着答案。  
“首先真英小姐是倒数第一。”金钟国朝她摆摆手让她坐到后面去，在这个小群体里几乎是女神级别的人就这么被赶出前两名，荒唐又理所当然的排名让全场拍掌大笑。  
金钟国第一次见梁世灿，就连名字也没听清楚。梁世灿下巴上挂着口罩，眼鼻部分看起来还算是可爱的类型，看上去也就二十代后半。金钟国喜欢他水亮亮的眼睛，像只小动物一样。  
左边是不停撒着娇的河东勋，身上厚重的酒味要把他也熏得迷醉，一沾酒就浮肿的脸比平时看着更圆滚滚的，还一个劲的殷勤献吻。河东勋嘴唇周围的胡渣扎得人脸颊刺疼，谁看都是喝得烂醉。  
“你是叫世灿吧？”他一把推开河东勋黏在自己脖子上的脸，“醉鬼pass，世灿先生第一。”  
梁世灿受宠若惊的惊呼一声起立，不敢相信的指指自己：“我！？”  
“因为你眼睛长得很漂亮。”  
一群直男为了在同性恋眼中占据高位，在凌晨的酒席上又叫又闹，高呼着万岁。  
他不觉得这种程度的哄闹是在羞辱自己。若是为了大局氛围，他充当笑角也无所不可。  
梁世灿在他所谓的一盘“Truth”玩弄下，白皙的脸上浮起一阵潮红，如同酒精过度。

#  
河东勋没能看完视频就甩下手机，懊恼的双手摩擦脸部。  
醉得一塌糊涂，连模糊的印象都不剩多少，看着后辈们拍下来的视频才恢复了些记忆。  
金钟国原本就酒量非常大，醒酒也很快，几乎从来不宿醉。他早上叫了河东勋起床之后，摇晃着手里用来解酒的木糖醇盒子，脚步轻快的出了门。  
这里是金钟国的家里，河东勋每次喝得不省人事就会被带回他的家里，好在这次他没有吐得到处都是。家里似乎没有任何异样，河东勋从沙发上跌跌撞撞闯进金钟国卧室里，在他床头柜抽屉里没有翻找到闲置了两三年的避孕套。  
“French kiss the first girl or guy on your right for 20 seconds. ”  
两轮Truth之后，金钟国无可奈何选择了Dare，这是河东勋为了遵循电影原著而定下的操蛋规矩。  
视频里金钟国和梁世灿对上眼只用了两秒，金钟国游刃有余的笑着，在尖叫声中指尖挑开梁世灿的口罩，这时的河东勋在旁边跟着大吵大闹，一脸崩溃的揪着头发。  
梁世灿浑身僵硬的稍微后仰身子，却被金钟国用虎口固住了下巴。  
“要遵守游戏规则啊。”他偏着头轻笑，在梁世灿耳边低声耳语，在十来个视频里只有一个能听见这声悄悄话。  
确实，在那之前模仿性交的Dare任务都出现了，跳脱衣舞的和脱掉内衣的也不占少数。年轻人们彻底放开了玩，金钟国也十来年少见的放纵了一次。  
亲吻陌生人，封住梁世灿的嘴唇，毫无停顿的侵入。梁世灿顺从的张嘴迎接，先探出舌尖打扰对方口腔，主导着节奏一进一出，喘息间双手从金钟国手臂攀上肩膀，抚摸上脖颈皮肤。  
金钟国呼吸粗重的和陌生的温度交融，只四五秒便动了情般阖上眼，急促的换着气，反复体液交换。鼻腔传出阵阵低吟，被勾起欲望的变着方向不断抽离又深入，唇瓣间拉扯起酒精超标的透明体液，20秒间热情的迎合燥热而湿漉漉的法式亲吻。  
梁世灿这狗崽子，都上手到金钟国胸口了，这要是在宾馆就直接干上了。  
“喂，东勋哥？”  
河东勋额前剧痛，一从电话里听到梁世灿开朗的声音就怒火上涌。  
“你他妈的……你这神经病不是直的吗！”喉咙嘶哑，一开口满嘴都是酒和辣味，发出的声音像是锯铁，“呀，那老兄在你那吧。”  
电话那头沉默片刻，也不否认，只是把话丢回来。  
“干嘛这样啊，哥……”他声音小了下去，语气也没有要反省的意思，像是可怜河东勋，“哥不也是直的吗，哥为什么要做？”  
没错，河东勋是直的，至今为止的四十多年人生只喜欢过女的。把金高恩和其他看上眼过的女性留在身边，也是为了物色今后的妻子。  
视频里的河东勋却在20秒过后大吵着要掀翻桌子：“这就不对了！往右边的意思是顺时针走，顺时针！哥的顺时针方向是我啊——”  
他的精神勉强还维持在癫狂和玩笑中间，站起身来向着梁世灿挑衅时还被几个后辈摁住，就像是故意演出的闹剧，金钟国也不当真的笑着，食指关节擦过被咬得泛红的下唇。  
“游戏而已，你又吃醋个什么劲啊，因为理想型世界杯输掉了？”  
金钟国在一旁爆笑，对河东勋的酒疯早是喜闻乐见，整理着衣物站起身来，推了一把河东勋的胸口让他镇静。这时梁世灿还在一边愣神傻笑，脸彻底红到了耳根，想挽回局面的试着拉了把金钟国的袖口。  
“梁世灿你这狗崽子，你他妈别碰他！是你能碰的吗！！”  
只有这句话河东勋有些印象，那时他脑子里全是方晟允压迫着金钟国的景象，一想到有这种垃圾在觊觎金钟国就上火，来气得想杀人。  
“行了行了，之后就顺时针来，这盘就过……”  
镜头随着一阵尖叫声一顿乱晃，起身想要平复骚动的男人被人一把搂住，话还没说完就没了下文，每个摄影的人都被眼前的突发事件惊得爆出粗口。  
河东勋一股脑的只想着破掉规矩，狠狠堵住金钟国的嘴，金钟国差点没站稳，被河东勋搂腰贴紧他的身体。  
金钟国没有急着逃出，像是料到河东勋的酒疯，安慰小孩般抚摸他脑后的碎发，遭到突袭下没能换上气，呻吟一声含住河东勋的舌尖，在他没有意识理智的狂轰滥炸里轻皱起眉。  
明明已经喝了那么多酒了，这哥嘴里还是一股果蔬味道，像是已经住在他身体里了，运动完后他身上也总是散发着淡淡的植物香味，但他又不涂身体乳，可能和他用的沐浴液有些关系。  
头脑发热，粗暴的侵占他刚吻过别人的嘴唇，深入到牙床和舌根，男人才30码的腰围一只手臂就能圈住。即使已经吻得呼吸不畅，耳根烧热，他回应的只有轻吻，被动的接纳河东勋神智不清的强吻。  
20秒一到，金钟国掐着时间扯着河东勋的头发推开了他，喘口气的擦了擦被啃得发麻的嘴唇，接连的深吻让人短暂晕眩，腰椎发软。  
满嘴都是烟酒味道，河东勋这么多年也没戒掉任何一种恶习。  
“玩够了吗，顺时针继续吧？”金钟国没有生气，勾起嘴角轻笑一声，他闹性子时就是这幅高高在上的轻蔑表情。  
河东勋看完视频才记起来自己都发了什么疯，越是回想金钟国的嘴唇味道就越是头痛，这次的道歉必须要大规模来了。  
“所以啊，我在问你呢！金钟国是不是去你那了！”最后只能对梁世灿发火，可就连梁世灿也震慑不住。  
“钟国哥等会就到，是为了给我道歉才约我出来的。”梁世灿说着，电话那头悠悠响起木糖醇铁盒的脆响声，“哥别这样，只是游戏而已，弄的这么认真很尴尬的。”  
“我操……金钟国就在旁边吧，让他接……”  
通话嘟嘟两声挂断，河东勋一愣，看着屏幕上显示的通话结束，紧攥着手机强迫自己深呼吸了几口，脑袋胀痛得更厉害了。  
“说让我不要认真，还答应那老哥的道歉……”  
所有人都带着私欲想把事情变得尴尬，然后钻着空子抢占先机。河东勋的脑袋里只回响着金钟国身上传来的铁盒声音，撑得脑袋像要炸开。  
那个骗子哥哥，说什么从小到大都不喜欢酒席，到了桌上却玩得比谁都开。  
好不容易把李光洙解决了，又来个梁世灿。早就不该让金钟国来酒席的，那哥哥和酒不合适。  
大概是那时起，河东勋确信他是可以接受和金钟国接吻甚至做到更深一步的。

#  
河东勋跟宋智孝抱怨了一整个上午，用被酒精腌得破破烂烂的嗓子臭骂梁世灿，宋智孝只顾着听戏，听得一脸兴奋。  
“你又为什么在那开心啊，万一你钟国哥哥真的跟梁世灿在一起了怎么办啊！”  
宋智孝不解：“也挺好啊，哥哥为什么不喜欢世灿啊？”  
他刚想开口诋毁：“那家伙又长得不好……”  
仔细想想好像也没什么可以诋毁的。那家伙和李光洙一样，善良又单纯，既有幽默感又有责任感，甚至性格比李光洙沉稳许多，比李光洙更要独立自主，只是长得不够好看罢了。  
结果金钟国竟然说，喜欢他的眼睛。河东勋就不懂李光洙和梁世灿眼睛里有什么，他对着镜子把自己的眼睛撑到最大也没看出来什么藏头。  
Truth or Dare原本是他打着算盘想看到金钟国性感的一面，却是搬石头砸自己，亏得血本无归，上午收到昨夜狂欢后的收据时更是来气。  
什么狮子座运势大捷，这个月过了一半也没见好转。老爸的电话还是准时一天来一次，烤肉店月中结算仍是入不敷出，就连无防备状态的金钟国也没能抓住，最后只剩一条傻得可以的铃铛手链。里面的棉花不知道什么时候掉了，响起铃声时烦得他想把小区楼下的篮板都拆了。  
“……智孝啊，问你个事吧。”  
“哥哥不继续骂世灿了吗？”  
河东勋苦笑，实在是骂不出来，只好求助于这个呆头呆脑的女人：“如果一定要你选的话，钟国哥和我在一起比较好，还是和梁世灿在一起好？”  
她真的在很认真的思考，很久才回答：“我觉得世灿其实还……”  
“是我。”他打断宋智孝的话，墨镜后的双眼通红，“智孝啊，帮我追钟国哥。”  
金钟国在沙发上伸着懒腰，等梁世灿洗澡出来后一起出门，说好了在去工作的路上顺路把梁世灿送到电视台。  
梁世灿已经在家里留宿过好几次，每次都主动睡在沙发上，金钟国隐晦的暗示也通通装作听不懂，就像是前段时间的大冒险没发生过。  
他本来就不是同性恋，是金钟国误会了他接吻时的反应，前几天慎重婉拒了金钟国的道歉。几天试探后金钟国也发现他仅仅是把自己当作是要好的哥哥，不过是认识的方式比较特殊。  
如果梁世灿对他没意思，金钟国是绝不会主动追求的，再多一个弟弟也不赖。  
金钟国趴在沙发上托着腮把玩手机，内心感叹着最近孩子们的心态过于开放。在他的角度上看，要是和陌生人激吻后还不发生点什么浪漫情节，或是对对方负责，简直是不可能的事。  
……要遇到一个合适的人就这么难吗。  
宋智孝的电话忽然打来，金钟国看了眼时间来确定现在是白天，应该不是在发酒疯。  
“什么事？”  
电话那头显示安静了一会：“……钟国哥哥，东勋哥哥是不是对你做了什么？”  
一提到河东勋，金钟国眼皮一弹，那天晚上之后就没见过的人竟然从宋智孝口中被提起。比起梁世灿来说，那家伙才更不靠谱。  
“东勋怎么了？”  
“东勋哥哥有些奇怪，突然说要回老家，说是没脸见你，好像伯父那边的状况也不太好……”  
“他爸爸吗？”  
河东勋老爸上半年投资的项目宣告破产，河东勋自己也被骗了一比大的，他老妈的电话天天都打到河东勋手机上，多半是一边痛骂这对父子，一边让他赶紧回家，顺便训斥他都四十了还没找到媳妇。  
“应该是身体不舒服，东勋哥哥不肯说。”她停顿一下，长叹一口气，“是发生什么了对吧？我也想东勋哥哥留在首尔，回去的话烤肉店又兼顾不过来……”  
金钟国听见宋智孝那边传来的轻微铃响声，没有刻意在意，集中于宋智孝的说辞。  
“……没有，都是小事，我没放在心上。”他从沙发上起身，在衣帽间随手抓了件外套，“他现在在你那吗，我去和他谈谈。”  
他挂断电话，朝着浴室里喊了一声：“世灿呐，我有事先走了！”  
河东勋双手合十的听宋智孝深情并茂的通话结束，向他比了个OK。

#  
若是他完全变成自己的，也许就不会感觉到歉意了，河东勋是这么认为的。  
河东勋这么多年不止一两次利用过金钟国，骗他的方式也早就玩出了花样，那单纯过头的哥哥每次都是屁颠屁颠的咬住诱饵乖乖上钩。  
藏在袖子里面的铃铛只要一挥动小臂就会响，像个警铃挂在身上提醒他不要做得过火。  
要说他做得最下贱的事，就是没有提前阻止方晟允，而是忍气吞声到那个人渣下手的那天。  
可那不怎么起效，英雄救美的桥段对金钟国这个大男人不管用，况且他根本不需要自己出手相助，看上去也没有把这件事放在心上。  
接着便是给李光洙下蛊，那孩子果然就上钩了，把伤透的金钟国送回河东勋身边。但河东勋又低估了金钟国的自愈能力，没能抓住他身心脆弱的那个时机，说了爱他也无济于事。  
真心话大冒险也是他提出来的，就等着金钟国选择Dare，可等他反应过来时金钟国和梁世灿都抱在一起了，只能说自己运气差到了极点。  
搞砸了后还请来外援，宋智孝不愧参加过电影试镜，演技好得可以直接去演晨间剧了。接着便是浮夸的躲避金钟国的主动接近，哭丧着脸跟他玩推拉。  
金钟国是不是一直被蒙在鼓里，河东勋并不清楚。  
他有时会为了讨河东勋开心而自己跳进坑里，这只会徒增河东勋的罪恶感。  
几天后，他总算在家门口偶遇到了金钟国，和预测的时间一模一样。金钟国要是找不到他了，百分百会在家门口拦人，像个黑社会一样。  
看到那哥哥一脸委屈的等他回家的样子，河东勋竟然有些鼻头发酸，原来自己也有些想他了。  
“你这混蛋！为什么不接电话！！”  
金钟国在楼道里大吼，冲过来像要把河东勋生吞，尖细的声音听着刺耳。  
河东勋被吓得后退几步，差点忘了情景设定，立马开始装可怜，有意的回避金钟国的眼睛：“我没有……我不想连累到哥……”  
“你的事就是我的事！你到底有没有把我当兄弟，为什么要走了也不跟我说一声！”金钟国紧抓着河东勋的胳膊，力气大到疼得他呲牙咧嘴。  
“兄弟？”河东勋笑得苦涩，只有嘴在笑着，唯独这个表情是发自内心，“发生了那种事也是兄弟吗？”  
金钟国被他这副表情吓到，下意识松了手，眼睑抽搐着只想给他一记右勾拳。  
“你他妈脑子是浆糊做的啊？你发酒疯强吻我只有一两次吗！要这么算的话你早该是我老婆了，我还会说‘我们是兄弟’这种话吗！”  
“要是我不想做哥的兄弟呢？”  
这是最后手段，河东勋早早投掷出去，面如死灰的对上金钟国疯狂震动的瞳孔。  
是他的话，应该能发现很多可疑迹象，只是从没往这个方向想过，一个来往了十几年的兄弟竟然不想再和他称兄道弟。  
半真半假的骗话，差点都把河东勋自己也骗到了。  
他差点以为自己是真的爱上了金钟国，早在过去十几年间就开始了，之后的日子是不断的堆积。如果想得再深入些，其实挺多时候他都会对金钟国产生异样的欲求。  
酒后乱亲他也是好几年前就养成的习惯，因为河东勋是真的很喜欢金钟国这个哥哥。  
或许现在金钟国脑子里想的也是这件事吧，所以才低下头捂上了嘴。  
“……觉得恶心吗？”心情糟透了，却说不上理由，河东勋觉得自己肯定是入戏过深了，“明明钟国哥才是同性恋来着。”  
不能被骗，这只是在挽回他而已，不需要动心。  
但只要见到金钟国那张抱有歉意的神情，河东勋就忍不住要破功。  
“怎么会，东勋呐，你是我……”他的话顿了一下，喉结上下滑动，“对不起，我没想过……”  
对不起。  
为什么听到这个词时会觉得伤心呢，明明自己并没投入那么多感情。  
如果认真的追求他，最终得到的答复也会是这样吗。太伤人了，原来自己连李光洙和梁世灿都比不上。  
“别那么看着我，东勋呐，是我不对。”  
“……我怎么了吗？”  
金钟国不敢再说，先前的疑虑在见到河东勋这幅模样后全部消失殆尽。  
为什么露出这么认真的表情，为什么要伤心，这样不就像是真的了吗。  
“告诉我，”金钟国嘶喊过后的声音变得沙哑，恳求着河东勋的回复，“你是在骗我……没错吧？”  
河东勋轻轻甩开金钟国的手，小臂上传来一声铃响。  
“我爸在等我回去。”他低声道，不知为何有眼泪酸涩在眼里翻涌，“烤肉店的话，过段时间我就会关掉。”  
为什么让这个哥哥失落会这么让人难过呢。  
河东勋原来可不是这么善良的人。

#  
金钟国入伙了，都没仔细看协议上的文字，把笔一挥就签下了字。  
河东勋把那纸文书打量许久，翘着腿躺在办公椅上，撒手把文件丢进空中，纸页分散着飘回桌面上。他不缺钱，也坚信事业总会峰回路转，但贪图着金钟国做靠山的欲望从未消退。  
他只想和金钟国捆得更紧一点，兄弟也好爱人也罢，他喜欢和金钟国在一起。  
只有最近，他开始认真的考虑和金钟国做爱人这回事。  
直到月末他也没有转运，金钟国也没有再提起他表白的事，河东勋都有些怀疑自己或许不是狮子座，其实出生日期是老妈随口说的。  
和李光洙生疏后，金钟国换做是和梁世灿粘在一起，甚至每天去studio上班时都会送梁世灿到电视台。外界对金钟国的传言也跟着变化，几乎都在猜测两个人的关系。  
河东勋已经腻了，要稳住自己的心态就够麻烦了，没有余力再去对付梁世灿。那孩子和李光洙不一样，似乎对金钟国作为同性恋一事并没什么心思，也不是随随便便就能骗过去的角色，眼力见快得很。  
前两天在金钟国面前的即兴发挥并不如意，河东勋不知道是被什么东西影响，把话都说得含糊不清的，准备好的台词只用上了告白的那句话。  
要是我不想和哥做兄弟呢。话说得比唱得好听，把他自己都感动坏了，明明天气还没那么冷，却一个劲吸着鼻子。  
如果循序渐进，也许就不会让金钟国那么内疚了，不装得可怜也有办法堂堂正正的追求他，正巧金钟国身边没有几名T.O，河东勋对自己的条件还算自信。  
烤肉店依旧生意红火，河东勋却没有再和那些狐朋狗友们鬼混的想法。这段时间他得铭记自己刚刚失恋的设定，于是有了借口变本加厉的酗酒，在自家店子的角落里找个位置自己灌自己，另一边新上任的社长脚下一刻也不停的招待着客人。  
金钟国接待客人都要忙不过来，只见河东勋还心情消沉的在角落里喝闷酒，愧疚感瞬间消退许多，他一脚踢上河东勋的小腿。  
“喂，别装死人了，快来帮忙。”  
他知道河东勋爸爸没有生大病，也能猜到这孩子的店资金周转不来，若是河东勋提钱，他不会拒绝。  
河东勋醉醺醺的打了串酒嗝：“有哥就行了，我太没用了。”  
“你是懒才没用的，你这混账家伙。”  
金钟国气不打一处来，抄起沙发上的抱枕就往这倒霉家伙的脑袋上呼。  
大醉的河东勋竟然一把揪住了抱枕，喉咙里咕噜响着，双目模糊的看着金钟国，傻傻笑着。  
“我真想把哥娶回家啊……”  
呼吸一顿，金钟国自认为河东勋看不出他的动摇。  
“你这穷光蛋娶得动吗，我彩礼钱很贵的。”他扯出河东勋手里的枕头，再次砸在河东勋脸上，这次他没能防住。  
河东勋的双亲，他的事业，他的心情，金钟国都一清二楚，相处十来年的时间里早就足够把他看透，即使他终究还是无法理解，这小子为什么要满口胡话的挽留自己。  
唯独河东勋的感情，他没有涉足，也没有自信去面对。  
之前两个人同时被欺诈的时候，金钟国说过，若是说他们这陷入无数困境和背叛的惨淡人生里有什么最后的骗局，那个骗子一定会是对方。  
前提是，只有一个人能活下来。  
“哥哥！你怎么又喝成这样啊！”一个眼熟的女人捋着头发匆匆擦过金钟国身侧，在烂醉的河东勋身边紧皱着眉，蹲下身为他擦干净了嘴角。  
金钟国下意识的转过头，只见到那女人的背影。  
小巧又清秀，一头栗色的短发，声音玲珑清澈的唤着河东勋。  
金高恩，这女人是上次酒席就在的女人，河东勋的朋友们都说他们两有机会。  
她坐在了沙发上，从挎包里抽出湿巾，仔细擦着河东勋一团乱的脸，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着他酗酒无度。河东勋也不抵抗，傻笑着等她服侍，嘴里含糊不清的说了些什么，手掌拍了拍金高恩的肩头。  
金钟国喉咙里作痒，在陷进去之前回过了头，对着顾客再次挂上笑容。  
这也是陷阱之一吗。  
他全身心地和客人们互动，只想忘记河东勋的存在，只要他还在这个空间里就会扰乱心智。  
相比那个老手，金钟国什么都没有。  
只有没处花的钱、还有这具身体、“金钟国”这个名字、以及身边空着的“恋人”的位置。  
河东勋醒来时已经是第二天的中午，金高恩就睡在对面沙发上。  
他挠着瘙痒的头皮，再如何睁大眼睛看遍整个店内也没找到金钟国的身影。  
“喂，高恩呐……”  
声音太过沙哑，都不成音节，没唤醒熟睡中的女人。  
“喂，金高恩！”  
金高恩这才震了下肩膀醒过来，眼妆都花在了眼睑上。  
“钟国哥人呢。”河东勋扯着嗓子才能发出声音，扭着头放松脖子时才发现掉在地上的铃铛手链，瞬间脊背上升起一股寒气。  
“钟国哥？”金高恩迷糊中跟着用“兄”的方式称呼了声金钟国，“不知道啊，昨晚好像早退了……啊，是光洙接他回去的……”  
河东勋脑袋里嗡的一响，那大概不是因为宿醉的原因。  
“……李光洙？”  
他万万没想到那个扫把星竟然还有回场机会。

#  
金钟国那个疯子，他手上底牌太多了。  
河东勋头发也没晾干，刚洗干净身上的烤肉油烟味就出了门，金钟国和李光洙的手机依旧是无法接通。  
他不担心李光洙会对金钟国做出什么事，反倒是害怕金钟国会对李光洙无理取闹，上次那回Truth or Dare的后遗症还在，河东勋至今还因为金钟国当时的开放混乱得不行。  
那是他十多来年难得的有了一次他其实并不了解那个老哥的想法，金钟国的一切仍然是深海，倒是自己早就被看得一清二楚。  
金钟国在手里揉着李光洙毛呼呼的脑袋，让他枕在自己大腿上一同观赏午间剧，都是三十多的人了，竟然吃了饭就发困，正在金钟国腿上半睁不闭的弹着眼皮。  
比起河东勋，李光洙更能让人平静，也许是李光洙单纯得太可怕，不想事的习惯也传染给了金钟国。  
比起河东勋，金钟国更喜欢和李光洙在一起，他认真的认为李光洙更适合过日子。  
大门的密码门滴哩哩响了几声，李光洙早就睡沉，金钟国却连门外那人粗重的喘息声都能听见，提前做好防噪音的准备，双手盖住李光洙的耳朵。  
“喂！李光洙那流氓崽子在哪！！”  
河东勋一进门就大声嚷嚷，等他看见沙发上坐着的两个人，金钟国才松了手，食指挨在嘴唇上示意他安静。  
“怎么能对哥哥说‘喂’呢，你这臭小子。”金钟国叹了声气，原本想着要逃离河东勋一段时间，谁知道金高恩随口就把李光洙来接他的事捅了出去，“别吵，这孩子大白天都能睡，最近工作该有多忙啊。”  
顺便嘲讽河东勋的不务正业。河东勋也不是傻子，就算宿醉都能听出来他话中有话。  
“哥，”他一开口就满口酒味，刺得嗓子生疼，脸上扯出扭曲的表情，“我有话跟你说。”  
“我最近不想见你。”金钟国淡然说着，别过头注视着电视屏幕里的狗血剧场画面。  
“别开玩笑，我有话跟你说。”  
“说完就快走，别吵着光洙了。”  
偶尔，河东勋很讨厌金钟国那脆弱又敏感的性格，就连发脾气都显而易见的摆在脸上，刻意露给人看，简直就是在告诉他们没有退路。  
“吵醒就吵醒吧，这家伙最好是能听到。”他大步迈向金钟国，也不管金钟国还躲着自己的视线，一把抓起他的衣领，强迫他看着自己，“听好了，我说完就走，就说这一遍。”  
金钟国时常都是这幅处事不惊的神色，像是什么事对他而言都无所谓一样，河东勋都没想明白他赌着气邀请李光洙的原因是什么，也懒得去想，只攒了一肚子的气想要发泄。  
“我不想让哥和其他男人走在一起，知道是什么意思吗？”  
脑子里乱糟糟的，电视里的婆媳争吵声像蝉鸣般在脑海里纠缠不休，昨晚剩下的醉意还掺上一脚，嘴里不停吐着话，身体比思考速度快一拍。  
“方晟允李光洙梁世灿，都是些像蟑螂一样的家伙，你这哥怎么就认不出害虫呢。”  
“你最好清醒点，在我发火之前。”金钟国声音低沉，翻着白眼狠狠瞪着河东勋。  
“别打断我，哥还不清楚我的心意吗？我有多喜欢哥，一定要用方晟允那种混账方式哥才知道吗！？”  
可无论如何像先前那般急切的倾泻他那不知是真是假的思慕，金钟国的眼神里逐渐只剩下冰冷，甚至似乎还在怜悯他。  
河东勋的长篇大论是个问句，金钟国双眼一眨，想起要回答他的话，才总算张开紧贴在一起的嘴唇。  
“你这骗子。”  
他说得又轻又沉，都没有声音，轻得像呼吸声，又重得像五雷轰顶。  
“……骗子？”  
河东勋嘴唇颤抖，想问为什么，又害怕听到金钟国无情的回复。  
比如说，他要否认河东勋的感情，即使真的有那么一点点可能性，金钟国也要否认，河东勋喜欢他这件事。  
“我明明都发过誓再也不会被骗了。”金钟国嗤笑，挥手扇开河东勋没了力气的手，随手整了整领子，“你这坏蛋，不仅是个骗子，还是个胆小鬼。”  
坏蛋，骗子，胆小鬼，河东勋都承认这些都是自己，每个词都再合适不过了。  
唯独从金钟国口中听到这些话最让人难受，也许是由于他自顾自的把金钟国当作是受害者，到现在才后知后觉的发现原来被欺骗的人是自己。  
金钟国这个推拉老手，太会玩花招了，摆出被害人的嘴脸说着最狠心的话，又是“对不起”又是“欺诈君”，把河东勋变成真正的恶人。  
河东勋像被枪打中了肋骨，浑身一震，退后半步，表情僵硬的与他绝情的双目交汇片刻，混沌的脑袋里突然间鸦雀无声。  
他听见自己嗓子里一声嘶鸣，长长抽了声气，委屈得不行。  
“……太过分了吧？”河东勋笑了，声音呕哑难听。  
但没有眼泪，仅仅是金钟国的做法让他难过。除了恋情，就连兄弟间的友爱都被否定，这种玩笑就算开了千万次，只有这次他当了真。  
河东勋都不知道自己到底做了什么，只是因为没好好打理店子？还是用爸爸的病骗了他？  
“过分的是你，河东勋。”  
先说喜欢的人明明是河东勋，却被金钟国先告了状，说他过分又不解情，又骗人又胆小。  
金钟国轻轻堵着李光洙的双耳，早发现他正在装睡，不禁觉得好笑，低下头疼惜的抚摸李光洙的脸颊，一转先前的冷漠，把温柔都用在装睡的人身上。  
“我不想再浪费感情了，那样太累了。”  
还不如一开始就不要给我冀望，只擅长承诺却不会兑现的你要让我怎么去相信。  
他叹了口气，到最后也没把脸露给河东勋看。  
“你这混账，大概是我这辈子最后的骗子吧。”  
都说先背叛的人是赢家，可河东勋只觉得他此刻一败涂地。

#  
就像金钟国说的那样，河东勋已经有段时间没见过他了。  
铃铛手链早就断了，十月也过了，新的星座占卜一出河东勋就看了，狮子座还在前三名，气得他甩手就把杂志扔在朴根植脸上。  
但烤肉店和正常工作都运转得很好，就算没了金钟国，事业也迎来转运期，甚至爸爸的身体状况也有转好，除了金钟国这个例外，河东勋的一切都像谎话一样发展蓬勃。  
不过就算那哥哥说是不见他，也每天都在SNS上更新动态，和他那些黑社会兄弟在健身房和西餐店玩得起劲，李光洙和梁世灿的身影也混在其中，好像之前的事根本没发生一样。  
要是金钟国不肯原谅他，或许这之后连兄弟都做不成了。  
河东勋贪财贪感情不是一两天的事，金钟国清楚得很，心甘情愿被当作冤大头过了十几年，却不少体会到自己确实也在被河东勋爱着，就算河东勋表达的爱意有多直白，直白得像是漂亮的体面话。  
金钟国不清楚河东勋想要什么，他大可爽快的说出来，而不是说什么“喜欢哥”这种话来利用自己的感情，金钟国最听不了这种话。  
他会陷进去，不论那对方是谁。  
渴望着爱人独自过了很久，已经太累了，他这一次根本不想体谅河东勋的鲁莽。  
不和河东勋见面的日子才过两周，某个周五的晚上，河东勋来了电话。  
“干嘛？”他一开口就没好气的问候河东勋。  
“哥……我最爱的钟国哥。”  
一到周五河东勋就有聚会，金钟国现在想到那群成天沉迷于酒桌的年轻人们就头痛，和河东勋关系变得尴尬也是从上次酒席开始。  
“酒鬼，不要一喝醉了就给我打电话。”他正从健身房里出来洗漱完，对着镜子打理着头发，湿漉漉的鬓角上流下来变凉的洗澡水，滑下下颚，“我在忙，还没有消气。”  
“到底要怎样才能让哥爱上我？”  
擦拭着头发的手一顿，河东勋醉醺醺的声音像记闷棍打在太阳穴上，被蒸汽笼住的脑袋闷闷的，金钟国还以为自己听错了。  
“又是Truth or Dare吧，我挂了。”  
“我真是没有办法……我不知道要怎么做了，像以前那样装可怜也不行吗？要道歉还是告白？”  
光是听着他的声音，都能想象出河东勋挂在沙发背上不省人事的样子，红着脸委屈巴巴的向人诉苦，沾上一点酒就疯得没个人样。  
“你不要喜欢我，你这骗子。我信谁都不会信你了。”  
河东勋没再说话，上次他撒脚就跑那回也是听了这些词后才一脸委屈的退场。  
“……哥，”他嗓音干哑的唤着，喉咙里隐隐发出作呕声，“我好想吐……”  
说完通话就断了，金钟国再如何打回去也无人接听。  
他在镜子前愣了会神，丢下手里的毛巾，狠狠揉了把脸把换洗的外套直接套在身上。  
那流氓真有手段，知道他不会放任一个酒鬼乱来。  
金钟国都能想到这是河东勋那群朋友出的馊主意，就为了让金钟国亲自来和他见一面，什么骗术都用上了。说不定河东勋根本就没醉，毕竟是专业指导别人演戏的人，演技真不赖。  
到了地方才知道，河东勋是真的醉了，那估计也是逢场作戏。  
他已经不打算再给河东勋机会了，若是河东勋就此停手，他们以后还会是兄弟。  
金钟国原本是这样想的，所以驮着河东勋把他扔到了自家客厅沙发上，身子被夜风吹得有些发抖，他只想赶紧逃开这个醉鬼去睡觉。  
“把衣服脱下来再睡，臭死了。”他戳了戳挺尸在沙发上的河东勋，嫌弃的把毯子盖在河东勋肚子上，一把扯下他脚上配色乱七八糟的长筒袜。  
“哥，我浑身疼……”  
河东勋皱着眉不停哼哼唧唧的撒娇，把肩膀缩起来抬着双手，像只受惊的仓鼠蜷成一团。  
“操，你他妈自己看着办吧，浑身酒臭。”金钟国把湿毛巾甩在河东勋皱巴巴的脸上，时隔半个月再见河东勋，这家伙还是一幅窝囊样，一点都没变。  
沙发上的人翻了个身，似乎是想听清金钟国在说什么，半个身子都悬在外面，眼看就要摔下来。金钟国下意识的倒下身去接住河东勋，被没剩一点身体控制意识的醉鬼狠狠压住了腰椎。  
“啊——好疼，你这家伙胖了吧，快滚开……”  
他伸手盖住河东勋的脸要推开他，河东勋的身体在烂醉之下比平日里要更沉。  
“喂河东勋！还活着吗，我说好疼，你他妈压到我腰了！”  
河东勋似乎没有听到金钟国的痛骂，反倒是找到依靠般伸手死死抱住金钟国，趁他腰疼锢住他的双手，用全身的力量压迫这个从来没打赢过的大哥。  
好凉，好舒服。他身上有股冷气，是从外面带回来的。  
“操你妈，放开我！别以为你喝醉了我就不揍你了！！”  
像是以前，不管这哥用多过分的脏话发多大的脾气，只要稍微哄哄就会变回平日里温顺憨厚的那个金钟国，前提是他能原谅河东勋犯的傻事。  
他没有醉得神智不清，知道自己是寂寞到要无法呼吸才给金钟国主动打了电话，装作烂醉如泥的爬上他的车和他的床，就连河东勋自己都要分不清哪部分是真实哪部分是演技，醉意上头时想都没想就骑在了金钟国身上，随后失去意识的汲取他身上的味道。  
“河东勋——你这王八蛋，我要踢你下体了……啊、好凉……”  
他伏在金钟国身上吸收凉气，把脸埋在金钟国肩颈上，身下的人身上剩余的深秋冷意逐渐让他恢复神智。  
金钟国的声线没了气力，粗暴的话音逐渐变得纤细，紧贴着的他的身体从腰椎开始轻轻抽搐着，却还是一声声念着河东勋的名字，用词倒是一样狠毒。  
“让、让我起来，地板好凉……河东勋你知不知道你在干什么……方晟允都不会这么做……”  
他从李光洙那看到的星座占卜果然没错，金牛座连着两个月都是运势倒数，强调了好几次要注意身边的人，金钟国却没放在心上。  
被河东勋强迫的感觉并不好受，挣扎时裸露的腰部皮肤蹭在地面上，习惯性不开地暖的客厅地板凉得像冰，金钟国又恰好在洗漱完时没来得及穿上内衣。  
他不想在河东勋面前表现得弱势，这是他在河东勋面前唯一的固执。  
钱和感情，全部都可以拿走，唯有自尊不想被他抢夺。  
金钟国不想变成河东勋的受害者，于是一向被骗得落落大方，从来没在他面前失落或感伤过。  
直到挣扎的幅度变小，空间里的骚乱没了动静，河东勋被耳边急促的呼吸声唤醒，紧攥着金钟国手腕的十指一颤。  
“……快点起来，我累死了。”  
河东勋晕乎乎的撑起身子，手掌一用上力就听见身下的人的吸气声。  
入眼的是金钟国被谁弄得一脸狼狈的模样，一边低喘着，眯着眼睛看着自己，头发散乱，还有水汽沾在发丝上，他身上的卫衣被撩到了胸口下，一身衣物皱皱巴巴的。  
金钟国见河东勋酒醒后迷茫又堂皇的表情，这家伙好像真的不知道自己做了什么，双手也不松开，就这么傻不愣登的看看他又看看周围，嘴角还淌着口水印。金钟国一愣，顿时气也消了，也顾不上腰疼了，噗呲一声爆笑出来。  
“你个傻逼……你能不能靠谱点，笑死我了，你那表情……”  
“……傻逼？”  
河东勋刚从梦里醒来，脑袋昏胀，傻傻看着不知什么时候乖乖被压在身下的金钟国，听见的第一个词竟然是“傻逼”，还不是“骗子”或者“流氓”。  
“你不是喜欢我吗，不做点什么，还这幅慌张的表情？”金钟国彻底败给了河东勋，浑然不知他的真实和演技，也几近放弃，撤下了手腕上的力气，稍稍抬了抬手指，“我刚健身回来，还要和你搏斗，现在可是一点力气都没有了。”  
他从来不认真反抗河东勋的酒疯，像被他摁在墙上猛亲也不止一两次，金钟国一是不会控制反抗的力气，也敌不过河东勋疯狂的爱意灌输。  
比如现在这样，放下一切防备，像是朝擂台上丢了白毛巾，说他再也撑不下去了，又给出最后一击。  
“……随便你了，想怎样就怎样吧。”金钟国笑了笑，莫名其妙的消了气，河东勋还是原来那个河东勋，他只希望这个弟弟能一如既往，其他的事怎样都好。  
反正，这晚过去之后，不论是兄弟还是爱人都当不成。  
河东勋看着还没彻底醒过来，通红的双眼背着光，浑浊不清。

#  
谁知道那是不是骗局？  
男人大方笑着，乱糟糟的脸上露着疲惫，似乎原谅了自己的所有过失，卸下了全身的防备裸露出深色肌肤的一部分，坐在自己身下的小腹肌肉微微起伏。从他口中漫出的话邀请着自己乱来，就当是酒后疯，像场春梦又堪似鸿门宴。  
河东勋发现自己硬了，拉紧裤绳飞逃出了金钟国的家，跌跌撞撞的找了个桑拿房留宿，发誓这个月再也不要喝酒。  
差点就上当了，实际上他的老二已经上钩了，差点就吃了大亏之后被金钟国甩脸不认人。  
“爽够了就别再死缠烂打了”，河东勋深信那老哥会说出来这话，边说还边拉裤拉链，系起避孕套就扔进垃圾桶，冷着脸边走进卧室边下逐客令。  
所以绝不能再丢掉理智，被金钟国占据上风，让那哥哥拿到主动权就太恐怖了。  
他开始思考Gay对异性恋的吸引力问题，想来想去只能得出这都是金钟国的错。没有哪个男人会不憧憬那具身体的，更何况在身下的人是金钟国，这事实比什么理论都更有冲击力。  
无意间，他又是一周没见金钟国。  
金钟国在河东勋发酒疯的那晚，比河东勋更先一步发现搁在自己小腹上的热块，才无语的笑了出来，原以为河东勋说爱他的事情是谎言的想法变得更加混乱。  
更要命的是他对河东勋的欲望也产生了反应，寂寞了好几年的身体忽然间爆发，在河东勋逃走后只好自我解决。  
谁知道那是不是一时冲动？也许只是酒后的反应罢了。  
“……烦死了，一天一天的。”金钟国在座位上抖着腿，鼻音厚重，前段时间被按在冰凉的地上造成的感冒后遗症还留着，也只能看着录音房内的年轻歌手们生闷气。  
“哥最近怎么火气这么大，怎么还感冒了？赶紧谈个女朋……男朋友啊。”  
梁世灿只是跟着过来观景，嚼着薯片在一旁说风凉话。  
“如果能那么简单就谈得到就好了，我现在都快爆炸了，一天要去三次健身房。”  
手上的薯片渣啪嗒掉回零食袋里，梁世灿愣了会：“哥是在说那种色色的事吗？”  
金钟国瞪了眼退缩的梁世灿，吸了吸鼻子：“都成年人了，怎么还开还不起19禁玩笑？”  
“不，我是关心哥嘛，憋不住了我可以帮忙介绍……哥是哪边的？是把人弄疼的那边吧？”  
“怎么，你想试试疼不疼吗？”  
“诶……那就算了，我忍不了疼的。”  
“那个，钟国哥……”作曲家面露尴尬的打断了两人的对话，“麦一直开着呢，打住吧。”  
梁世灿虽然不是同性恋，但和金钟国有很多话能聊。金钟国很喜欢和梁世灿在一起时的放松感，这孩子的脑子转得很快，也很会说话，绝对不会没眼力见的说出触及别人雷点的话，也对金钟国这个同性恋毫无成见。  
虽说金钟国一开始的理想型是像国民MC那种正直爽朗又稳健又幽默的年上男，结果历任和李光洙都是年下，他才开始转移视线。说实话梁世灿如果能被掰弯的话，一定是最适合的人选之一，除了这孩子兄控情结严重这一点有难办之外。  
然而河东勋是例外，就算是弟弟，还不如说像是同龄人，比起疼爱他的时间，似乎暴揍他的次数要更多。  
再者，金钟国在上个月之前，从未把这个弟弟列为恋爱对象，直到河东勋亲口说喜欢他，接着骑在他身上用硬邦邦的老二顶着他肚子后仓皇逃走。  
“不过约炮肯定对身体不好，哥你也不愿意吧？固定的恋人就好多了，我身边真的有很多人选的，哥什么时候来聚一次呗？”  
“别在人家公司大堂说什么约炮，丢不丢人。”金钟国一掌拍上梁世灿后脑，就算是感冒期间气血不足也把人家拍得往前趔趄两步，“不需要，我不喜欢聚会也不喜欢相亲。”  
“这就不对了！哥你不去相亲怎么认识人选啊，哪有什么命中注定啊！”  
“不是命中注定的问题，带着做爱和结婚的目的去刻意认识恋人备选难道不是不尊重别人吗？”  
梁世灿哑口无言，差点就被金钟国的逻辑骗到：“才不是！是哥你的目的不纯啊，相亲又不是一定要做爱结婚！”  
“你小点声！”  
“钟国哥。”  
金钟国一转过头，恰好遇上从大门口进来的河东勋，他正和金高恩走在一起，守着前后辈礼仪的朝他打着招呼。  
“中午好，要去吃饭了吗？”  
河东勋的表情太过爽朗，金钟国病还没好，忽然间迷糊了一瞬，也挂上标准的营业用微笑，河东勋的表情实在清爽得让人反胃。  
“中午好啊，等会和世灿去吃点东西就去运动了。”他停下脚步，河东勋自然也停了下来，稍稍仰头与他对视着，金钟国才发现他表情里似乎有些愧疚，藏得很深，像是在说悄悄话一样。  
“你等会有事吗？我运动完后有时间。”  
河东勋看了眼身旁的金高恩，挥挥手让她离开，同时瞟了眼金钟国身边的梁世灿。  
金钟国顺着他的视线方向看向一脸茫然的梁世灿，认出河东勋一向任性的要求，无奈之下在胸前叉起手臂，叹了声气：“知道了，就十分钟，二楼有空着的琴房。”  
梁世灿眼色迅速的鞠了躬后就匆匆离开，离去前还用一副新奇的表情打量了一番河东勋。  
金钟国笑着：“都看得出来你有心事，太张扬了吧。”  
“还不都是哥的错。”  
只要有眼睛都看得出来河东勋有多疲惫，突然的烟酒禁断几乎要了他的命，眼窝下面挂着两道深深的黑眼圈。  
“你想让我怎么办？”  
河东勋咧嘴一笑，绕过金钟国身侧，拍了拍他的胸口：“和我相亲。”  
他这是听到了刚才刚才梁世灿的话，金钟国接受河东勋的黄腔，也不接梗，只是轻笑，就转过身拖着乏得快要晕倒的身体跟在他身后。  
到头来，河东勋要的只是这些，当然不是出自兄弟的角度，满身疮痍的要求着要和他做爱，和他结婚。  
金钟国乐意奉陪，他想知道河东勋的限度在哪里，这一次又会不会给出答案。  
“……我倒要看看你有多爱我。”  
爱还是不爱，只有二选一，他和河东勋一样没有退路。  
金钟国在他耳后低语，一把将河东勋推进了琴房，反手锁上门，却没有开灯，拉着窗帘的房内一片昏暗。  
河东勋晃着脚步站稳，黑暗中摸索到了琴椅的位置，心跳声都要激起琴盖上厚厚一层灰尘。  
这是赎罪，就算那句想和金钟国做爱和结婚的话可能是在骗人，河东勋只不过是找个借口和金钟国再确认一次，金钟国是不是在骗他，他的身体反应又是不是意外。  
“如果我不是真心喜欢哥……当然就不会来这里了吧，肯定会在被抓住脖子之前逃跑的。”河东勋声音发颤，吸入空气中的微尘后一震作痒，身体发麻，“算了，反正也逃不了。我是真心的，哥到底要怎样才能相信？”  
这是最后的底牌了，用谎言和示弱没有效果的话，说不定成年人的对话更能起到作用。  
事到如今，能不能占有金钟国已经无所谓了。  
河东勋害怕金钟国讨厌他，也许是害怕失去这个朋友，又或者……？  
在无数的骗局中滋生的罪恶感不断的自欺欺人，又或者他真的爱上了金钟国，所以才害怕。  
“我一定会对你好的，哥。”  
半是后悔半是恐惧，沉重而甜美的情感塞满喉头，一直作哽。但河东勋不觉得这是惩罚，只是对自己私欲的满足，也是想要赎回些什么。  
“你不要再做什么承诺了，东勋呐，我不信的。”

#  
金钟国掀开了自己的衣物，T恤下只剩一件贴身内衣，河东勋探出手就能摸到，他饱满的身体肌肉上传来的热度，似乎比平时要更暖。  
“哥在发烧吗？”  
“托你的福，一整周一直在感冒。”金钟国答得咬牙切齿，温度稍高的气流洒在河东勋耳侧，双手撩起了河东勋的衣摆，搂住他的腰，“到上面去，你个子太矮了。”  
河东勋还没为自己辩驳一句，腰上忽然一紧，屁股就落在了琴盖上，外套两三下就被脱到一边，肚子上的皮肤接触到冷空气时缩了缩。  
“……感觉我好像是女人一样，好神奇。”  
“你不是异性恋吗，当然会觉得不习惯。”金钟国感冒时的声音要更低沉，把河东勋震的昏昏沉沉的，比在胸口上的抚摸更像前戏，脊背上的皮肤也是因此才颤栗。  
他抱住金钟国的腰，这哥哥虽然看着结实，腰比一般的男人都细，就连河东勋都能一只手揽住，在金钟国皮肤紧致的后背上四处摩擦。  
脖颈上一热，金钟国不轻不重的咬下来，有了挑逗的意思，被热度包围着让人也跟着血脉偾张，小腹里的火哗哗烧了起来。  
如果被金钟国拥抱是这么让人愉悦的事，河东勋倒不介意被他多抱几次。  
“要接吻吗？”金钟国轻声问，这次是微弱的气声响在另一只耳边。  
河东勋突然想笑：“怎么哥的台词像出来卖的一样。”  
“那就是不要。”  
“……要。”  
他强硬的掰过金钟国的脸，果然流感和情欲是最能让人身体乏软的东西，河东勋见到了金钟国意料之外虚弱而性感的神情，呆愣之中心跳停了半拍，也算是知道为什么这哥没有开灯了。  
趁金钟国也没有精神，河东勋偏过脑袋吻住他的嘴，后者死板的没有给出回应，还不如上个月酒席游戏上那样主动。  
河东勋收手在他衣物里摸索着，揪了一把他的胸口，金钟国才闷哼着张开了牙关，殷勤的探出舌尖，微热的口腔温度像要烫伤河东勋。  
大概是因为感冒，金钟国先败下阵来，是河东勋在深入他。他只有低喘着接受的份，咽下交替间从河东勋嘴角滑落的体液，费力的迎合对面狂躁的热度，讨好般的吸吮河东勋的嘴唇，跟着引导互相搅合嘴里乱套的温度。  
搂着河东勋身体的双手下滑，金钟国拉扯开河东勋裤子的松紧带，河东勋立刻紧张的把双腿缠上金钟国腰间，被金钟国顶着胯短暂的悬空，屁股上一凉坐在了琴盖上。  
“哥，我听说第一次会很痛。”  
金钟国没认真听，意识有些不分明，几乎是他在靠着河东勋，意犹未尽的尝尽河东勋嘴里变得稀疏的烟酒味道。  
“因人而异，我就没痛过。”他低吟一声，河东勋集中攻击着乳尖，又痛又涨的酥麻感像蚂蚁爬一样划过脊椎，“你……是不是好久没抽烟喝酒了。”  
“哥不是不喜欢吗。”  
“那你觉得我喜欢你吗？”  
真够锐利的。河东勋难堪的皱眉，后穴里被挤入一根手指，只是随意在入口探了探，他就疼的紧紧抱住了金钟国的脖子。  
金钟国抽出手，五指上沾了满手的润滑液，已经变得有些粘稠。没想到河东勋早就做好了准备，只是还不够到位，随后试图继续往里深入。  
“啊……等下，好像会很疼……”河东勋咋呼起来，扯着嗓子撒起娇来，轻轻捏了捏金钟国的手臂，“哥再温柔些嘛，再多疼惜我一点。”  
“别转移话题，你真觉得我喜欢你？”  
两根手指借着润滑挤了进来，还算是通畅，河东勋不适应的紧咬住嘴唇，想咬住金钟国的斜方肌又担心会太过用力，连呻吟声都发不出来，只死死揪住金钟国身上的衣物。  
进入的内部紧张收缩着，金钟国也不再逼着河东勋回答问题，在他左肩上轻吻，另一只手摸着河东勋的性器摩擦起来，试图让他放松。  
“你说停就停，别太勉强。”  
要证明坚贞不渝又不是只有这一个方法。金钟国有些退缩，河东勋是第一次经历这样的交合，这家伙做异性恋做了三四十年，第一次不痛才稀奇。  
“没事，能习惯……”  
他听得出河东勋是在咬牙坚持，到现在没有排斥和恶心已经很厉害了，就算自己是天生的同性恋，第一次时也害怕的不行。  
手指在穴口深深浅浅的进出，搅着润滑剂发出阵阵粘腻水声，两根手指翻开紧闭的肠肉，在前列腺上轻轻按压，河东勋的身体一弹，鼻腔里发出一声闷哼。  
“放松点，已经不会痛了。”金钟国喘着气，他不太擅长前戏，尤其是对河东勋这种钝感的人，未痊愈的后遗症让他腰上已经有些发软。  
“骗子……”  
听到耳熟的话，金钟国笑了出来，捏了一把河东勋逐渐精神起来的性器当作惩罚。  
“啊啊、疼……”河东勋吸了口气，被按摩前列腺虽然不是第一次，正因为是和金钟国之间的性爱，腰后背一阵阵的酥软，性器硬挺着吐出一股股前列腺液。  
“你才骗人，根本就没那么疼。”  
第三根手指接连入侵，河东勋都没注意到自己正在被开拓，前列腺快感快要卷走意识，他紧揪着金钟国后背的衣物，朦胧间才发现原来同性之间也会把背上抓出痕迹来。  
“哈啊……这样、这样没错吗……好……好奇怪。”  
河东勋呢喃着短碎的单词和词汇，隐忍着不要发出太奇怪的声音，在金钟国前后的爱抚下彻底放松身体，撅起臀部让手指能更深入。  
金钟国没有回应，答复只有低低的喘息声。河东勋胸口忽然间躁动得火热，松开手去扒开金钟国的裤腰，过分低腰的裤子一下就被扒了下来，勃起的性器被抓在手里，竟然没有什么抵触感。  
“唔，别……别乱来，我今天状态不太好……”  
得到金钟国气息不稳的回应，河东勋性欲大起，低吟着收紧后穴。  
“又不是大事……不是说生病的时候更敏感吗？”他挑开金钟国的内裤，心急的用自己身上的体液做润滑，撸动那里面露出头的性器，“快点，我要忍不住了……”  
被人整个用手掌包裹着阴茎撸动，金钟国耳朵里一阵蜂鸣，感冒时性欲的确要更容易被挑起些，就算那对象是河东勋，甚至他意外的很会挑拨男性生殖器。  
“进得去就有鬼了，你这处男……”  
“进得去，我状态很好……真的，这次绝对不是骗人。”  
金钟国听了这话更是泄气：“你就是这种话，最不能信。”  
然而他还是托起了河东勋的臀部，把手指都撤出来，稍微放倒河东勋的身体，让他后背靠在琴身上。  
“之后不会痛是骗人的，不准怪我。”  
因为他根本没想过要做到最后一步，但这是河东勋给的底线，金钟国乐意接受。  
“嗯，不怪哥。”河东勋仰着脑袋，伸手揉了揉金钟国的头发，嘻嘻一笑，“我爱你，哥。”  
金钟国看不太清河东勋的表情，只听见他轻声笑了，声音沙哑的说着那句话，漫不经心的，像是道歉像是承诺，金钟国等这一句话等了好几年。  
上一次听别人这么认真的说“我爱你”，可能是更久之前的事了。  
心跳数却沉静下来，异常的身体反应告诉他，他希望这个瞬间能够静止到永恒。  
“……嗯，我也爱你。”  
如果这次的诺言能成真就好了，金钟国就打算原谅河东勋做过的所有错事傻事。  
金钟国的回应里似乎没有笑意，比简单的爱情更复杂又沉重的心思紧锁在眉间里，河东勋顺势抱住他的后脑，轻吻金钟国的眉心，就连眉头的皮肤也是暖暖的。  
简直就像金钟国这个人天生就暖暖的，像秋天的太阳一样，不刺眼也不清寒，过了正午才缓缓把暖意送进皮肤深处。  
穴口被撑开的瞬间只有奇异的触觉，痛胀感慢一步席卷神经，河东勋惨叫着扯住金钟国的衣领，小腿紧挂在他腰上。  
同性之间第一次性体验的恐惧到现在才袭来，河东勋紧咬住下唇，深呼吸着调整身体状态，金钟国配合着他的身体收缩缓缓推入。  
“都说了会痛，你这白痴。”  
河东勋一愣，虚脱的笑着：“我到底有多少恶称了，哥太过分了。”  
“动了，抓紧。”  
他还没弄懂要抓紧哪，体内的巨物慢慢抽动了起来，河东勋一惊一乍的又抱住金钟国，发觉体内并没有那么痛的同时本能地大喊不要。  
“吵死了，被发现了怎么办。”金钟国抬手堵住河东勋嚷个不停的嘴，挺身刺入他身体深处，河东勋只能发出呜咽，接着就是被金钟国用深吻堵住了嘴，金钟国口腔里特有的果蔬味道又甜又涩。  
疼过之后的内壁开始发麻，性器擦过前列腺时浑身都跟着颤抖，金钟国在耳边变细的呻吟声堪比催情药炸弹，惹得穴道四处发痒作热，像个女人一样被疼爱着的实感伴着羞耻感刺激神经。  
“呜……啊啊，哥……不行、不行不行，真的好奇怪……”  
金钟国背后被河东勋挠得疼，他解开河东勋的手，强行把河东勋的手放在他晃悠悠摇摆着的性器上。  
“自己解决，继续深呼吸，”他小幅度摆着腰顶入河东勋体内，大腿和河东勋臀部上沾满体液和润滑剂，交合时发出拍肉声轻响，“没事的，做得很好，一点都不奇怪。”  
不管何时这声“做得好”总让河东勋心情愉快又倍感安稳，安份下来做起了深呼吸，拇指不断搓动刺激铃口和系带周围，紧箍金钟国腰椎的大腿抽搐几下，体内也收紧着吸附住抽送的阳物。  
多半是因为河东勋是第一次，体内紧紧绞着性器，金钟国低吼着抱起河东勋的臀部，动作逐渐粗暴起来的顶弄翻开他紧缩的内部。  
“啊，轻点……等下……”  
河东勋跟不上节奏的被顶撞出下意识的呻吟，大腿打着颤要夹不紧金钟国的身体，粗暴的侵入反倒是让手里的性器要迎来高潮。  
“哥、哥……！啊、好舒服……要去……”  
“唔……东勋呐，你快点结束，我也、差不多……”  
他发现了，和金钟国做爱时的快感更多是心理上的。一睁眼就看到金钟国射精前的表情太刺激了，这男人低喘着唤着他的名字时的唇形看上去都性感得不行，简直是人间宙斯，比雕像还漂亮。  
心头一紧，手上加快了速度，河东勋只感觉背上像被电打，一串接一串，他抽搐着挺起腰，一只手死死抓住金钟国的手腕。  
“不行，哥……唔呃，不能在身上……不行……唔！”  
还来不及想怎么处理后事，性器前端喷射出大股精液，高潮时的体内快速收紧着，金钟国停顿了下，稠白的体液落在了河东勋身上，意外溅出到金钟国的下颚。  
收缩的体内里的性器忽然被抽出，河东勋身体一颤，意识顿时开始浑浊，除了手上还抓着的金钟国的手腕之外，五感都随着新奇的高潮体会变得迟钝，只能依稀听见金钟国急促的喘息声。  
在那之后，熟悉的重量落在肩上，他炽热的呼吸越变迟缓。

#  
河东勋找了个时间把断成两截的铃铛手链还给了宋智孝，挨了一顿毒打后取消了店内和工作室内的杂志订阅，他这下半辈子再也不想看到星座占卜了。  
但在丢掉最新一期那本杂志之前，河东勋还是看了一眼星座专栏，恰好翻到娱乐新闻页上方晟允被曝性骚扰的丑闻，还有李光洙新电影的宣传页，当时电视里正好还播着梁世灿吵吵嚷嚷的小品节目。河东勋头痛得不行，觉得晦气的赶紧丢掉了杂志。  
色情小说里写的话不能全信。河东勋以为自己肯定会感冒，但感冒的还是只有金钟国一个，甚至比先前更严重，推掉了工作直接卧病在床。  
金钟国已经做的很温柔了，河东勋后事才在网上看到不少第一次做爱时剧痛甚至出血的男性，心情有些微妙，他还没有成为同性恋的实感，也不觉得自己是他们这一伙的。  
只有金钟国能够接受，如果是金钟国的话才不会反感。  
在别人家的公司旧练习室里打了一炮后，金钟国没有像之前那样拉开距离，而是因为突如其来的疾病倒下，河东勋就名正言顺的在金钟国家里赖着不走，美名其曰是照顾病患。  
河东勋像是欠了他什么东西，三天两头在他耳边说爱他。金钟国没再表现出抗拒的那面，就像在琴房里时那样迟钝的反应着，长期被感冒缠身的双目怔怔看着河东勋，耳根发红。  
“……再说一次，东勋呐。”  
他第一次这么要求时，河东勋也跟着傻眼。  
“再说一次，刚刚那句话。”金钟国还发着烧，脸上烧红的看着河东勋，双眼都快要闭上。  
“我爱你，哥要听几次都行。”  
金钟国捂了捂发烫的额头，确认自己是烧得厉害，娇气的赖在床上被河东勋照顾着，好像那天被疼爱的人是自己才对，忽然很是低落的叹了口气要躲回被子里。  
“不行了，怎么听都像是你在诓我。”他嘟嘟囔囔的钻回了床上，打算在发烧的这几天把自己睡成一头猪，连健身房都不想去。  
他比任何人想象得更容易爱上别人，也意料之外的没有骨气，只要别人稍作怀疑，金钟国就会迟疑着退缩。  
河东勋这人精，很明显是读懂了他的心思，所以一刻不停的轰炸着机械化的表白。  
河东勋太懂金钟国了，就连他自己都不清楚他已经到了金钟国心底第几层，其实早就挖到了底，再也不剩任何能再给他的空间。  
已经全部都是他的了，自从河东勋第一次说了那句“我爱你”之后，最后的防线哗啦啦的倾塌。  
比起强烈的告白，金钟国更无法抗拒河东勋压制住自己时被欲火焚心的那副表情，身体不自主的作出反应去拥抱他，接触到另一个人浑身的皮肤时来的安稳感难以言喻。  
到头来钱和身体、所有感情和触动，全都被骗得一干二净。  
不论如何防范也建不起高墙，尤其是对河东勋，金钟国不忍心，这是他一向的坏习惯。  
“哥。”河东勋唤了声床上缓慢拒绝着果肉的金钟国，转着手里的叉子，一见到安静下来的金钟国就控制不住乱想。  
“嗯——？”他闷闷的应了一声，卧病时的声线更软。  
“我爱你。”  
河东勋依旧是光明正大的偷袭，说完便嘿嘿笑了笑。  
金钟国一愣，迟迟用手挡住了发红的脸和耳根子。  
“别开玩笑了，你这骗子。”  
那是他人生中最后的骗子的模样，河东勋嬉皮笑脸的插着黄桃要递到他嘴里，像个小青年一样穿着身花里胡哨的卫衣外套，戴着顶针织帽在暖气开到满档的屋内坚持着这点破烂时尚。  
金钟国咳嗽两声，刚睡醒后的意识有些模糊。他伸手捏了一把河东勋肉肉的脸颊，脸上的胡渣扎了一手。  
“……我啊，再也不会上当受骗了。”  
“我不要，哥快点爱上我吧，就当作是最后一次被骗了。”  
真正的骗子是金钟国。河东勋千方百计的让自己爱上了一个男人，许久之后才发现每一步都是陷阱，不爱上他才是真正赢家。  
这哥哥不论何时都推拉着河东勋过于急躁的性子，或许金钟国自己都不清楚，他的冷淡和距离感会多让人迷恋。河东勋还以为自己是病了，会爱上他忽远忽近的热情，最后几乎是哭着恳求他再给一次机会。  
真是个危险的人物，明明无意要作假，却浑身神秘。  
“……你再说一千遍可能就成真——唔唔。”  
河东勋眼疾手快的把黄桃塞进金钟国张开的嘴里，入了迷的看着他慢吞吞的咀嚼，害臊的躲开河东勋的视线，蜷起身子窝在被褥里，露着双红通通的眼睛打探着河东勋。  
他比谁都懂金钟国脆弱的心理防线，不用一千遍，十遍就足够了。不过既然是金钟国要求，河东勋也情愿被骗，一千次一万次都说给他听。  
不过，这也是他人生中最后一次被骗了。  
“那这次是第一遍。”

-end-

#pwp番外  
金钟国正在厨房里捣鼓午饭，河东勋闻着味道起了床，边看见金钟国正穿着围裙在水槽前清理着蔬菜。  
他对料理并不熟悉，但味道很好，这个哥哥不管做什么都厉害，河东勋喜欢他的无所不能，简直像是超人。  
河东勋忽然从背后抱住了他，金钟国身体前倾着，扭头望向肩后的河东勋：“终于肯起了？”  
“睡饱了。“河东勋低喃，双手在金钟国小腹上下摸来摸去，才一会就从他身侧摸进围裙里，掀开衬衫衣摆滑了进去，六块腹肌的手感柔软又分明。  
金钟国叮咛一声，臀部不自觉的抬高，河东勋咬住他的后颈不让他逃脱，顺着他的肌肉摸索到他的胸部，把他的胸肌揉了又捏，指尖夹着乳头，爱不释手的把玩。  
“啊、你干什么……”金钟国腰间一颤，赶紧关上了水，双手放上河东勋的手臂，却不用力挣扎，“刚起床发什么情，等我做完饭再闹。”  
河东勋见金钟国没有抗拒，大概是在默许他的动作，于是变本加厉的揉弄两瓣胸部，对着乳尖针对攻击，指腹用力按压他这块敏感带。  
“等、等下，东勋呐……”  
“哥能不能裸围跟我做一次？“  
他俯身在金钟国耳后，嘴唇贴在他耳垂上低语。  
金钟国腰上一个劲地发软，胸口又细又麻的快感刺激得下体有了反应，只想继续被河东勋触摸。  
“……帮我脱掉，随便你做。”他咽了口口水，已经有些兴奋，河东勋的前戏总是做得很好，有时都想直接在前戏就做完。  
他轻吻金钟国的后颈作为安抚：“胳膊抬起来点，解扣子。”  
金钟国大概是刚从录制现场回来，最近他接了个广告，录制时需要穿着正装，应该就是他身上这件衬衫。  
每解开一颗纽扣衬衫就被胸口的起伏往外撑开一些，河东勋都能想象金钟国穿着这么紧身的衬衫会有多色，多亏他没有去广告录制现场，要是亲眼看到金钟国的胸部被衬衫勒得发紧的样子，他可能会当场勃起。  
和金钟国已经很久没做过了，河东勋在他身上尝到了陌生的味道。  
“哥换沐浴露了吗？”  
“嗯……？没有啊，身上有味道？”  
河东勋仔细嗅着他颈间的奶香味，大概是他身上自带的体香，和他增肌时的味道不一样。  
“嗯，把哥下锅炸两分钟就能吃了。”  
金钟国被他逗笑：“不好吃的，都没有肥肉。”  
说笑时扣子都被打开，河东勋一抽衣摆就把衬衫扯了下来，随手就丢在冰箱门把上，开始对付金钟国的西装裤皮带。  
碍于站在他身后看不见皮带扣法，河东勋折腾半天也只弄出金属哗啦响声。金钟国拉住他的手，再难忍耐的自己解起了皮带，两三下就解开搭扣，顺手拉开了金属扣和裤拉链。  
“快点做，还要做午饭……”  
“点外卖就行了，现在就点。”河东勋也着急，只扯松裤腰，过于宽大的西装裤立刻顺着腰椎下坠，卡在金钟国臀部上，河东勋直接裤子连着内裤一起扒了下来，“我想吃猪蹄饭，还有泡菜汤。”  
“还吃得挺多，等会脸又肿了。”金钟国抱怨后乖乖拿起放在一边的手机，迅速拨下电话点单，河东勋就趁着这时把金钟国的衣物全部撤下，除了袜子外只剩漂亮的酮体被包裹在深咖色的围裙里。  
“对，还要一份泡菜……呃！”  
金钟国还在点菜，括约肌忽然一凉，被手指不由分说的撑开，声音颤抖着停顿了下来，回头瞪了眼不知何时拿来润滑剂的河东勋。  
“没事吧，哥继续点。”河东勋一脸无辜，一根手指继续滑进体内深处。  
“是的……没错，一份泡菜汤……还加一份海鲜面……”他不得不夹起腿忍耐身后的不适感，逐渐难以控制正常呼吸，“不，我没事……请记得送腌萝卜。”  
交代完后金钟国立刻挂断了电话，先是夹紧了穴口低吟一声，河东勋放进去的两根手指上沾着的润滑剂被推出体内。  
“哥耐力真好，换是我就不行了。”河东勋还在身后打趣金钟国，另一只手放下润滑剂，隔着围裙一把抓住金钟国肿胀起来的囊袋，五指转动着摩擦一对睾丸。  
“啊……舒服，再用点力……”  
金钟国虽然皮肤有些钝感，但生殖器敏感得很，一碰就双腿打颤，脊背皮肤一紧，好像比河东勋还弱不禁风。  
他喜欢被河东勋这么玩弄，手法像是猥亵，不轻不重的在睾丸上揉搓，乳头阵阵发麻，后穴也跟着河东勋的揉弄缓缓松开，肠肉蠕动着含下三根手指。  
手指在里面已经可以抽动了，河东勋动了动指尖，只见金钟国肩膀一颤，他更用力的搓动金钟国的茎根，手指在金钟国体内一进一出，不用几次便通畅起来。  
金钟国的呻吟声变得纤细，那是他兴奋时特有的嗓音变化，腰部抽搐，臀部上方和脊椎连接处的腰窝陷得更深，身体后靠时向后抓住了河东勋的小臂。  
“呜……别、啊，插太快了……”他的穴口不断收缩，随着手指抽插渗出着润滑剂，低垂下来的粘稠液丝和腰部一起摇晃着，滴落在地面，“不行，哈啊……要早泄……”  
“今天怎么这么兴奋？”河东勋翻转手指方向，轻而易举的找到他的前列腺位置，轻轻摁了上去，一下下的摩擦周围。  
“哈……！东、东勋呐，慢着慢着，真的……啊啊，真的要去……”  
“是因为围裙才这样的吗？”  
他右手已经能握住金钟国勃起的差不多的阴茎，围裙棉质的面料上下摩擦茎身，金钟国的身体兴奋得颤个不停。  
“唔——你、你觉得呢……”金钟国右手费力的撑在水槽边上，胸口痒得不行，只好撤出左手自己抚摸起充血的乳头，“啊……你少做些……奇怪的事，不准录像……”  
河东勋刚把手机从口袋里拿出来，被金钟国说中后吓了一跳，以为金钟国背后也看得见。  
“诶，都是情趣嘛，又不会给谁看。”他扫兴的把手机放在一旁，把手指探进深处。这哥果然清洗干净了，每周这时金钟国都有清理身体的习惯。  
“先射出来吗？还是直接做？”  
金钟国喘着气，扭头看了眼身后的人，眼里一片雾蒙蒙的，稍微塌下了腰，像只猫在向人撒娇。  
“让我射……东勋呐，不能再忍了……”  
河东勋得到答复，右手摩擦着围裙找到金钟国性器顶部，蹭着布料撸开包皮，拇指按压在他铃口的出精口上，食指指腹用力擦过包皮系带。  
“啊……对、再使劲点……后面别停……”  
金钟国被爱抚得不断叫欢，晃着臀部催促河东勋的动作，脚趾兴奋的抓着地面，背部肌肉上下起伏。  
他对抚摸的反应比河东勋真实多了，身体也不是一个级别的敏感，这感度也大多是经历丰富练出来的。  
“哥，控制一下，围裙都脏了。”  
后穴溅出的液体沾在裙摆，染上大片的水渍，还继续有变成乳白色的润滑剂被抽插着溅出体内，顺着金钟国健硕的大腿根滑下。  
“哈啊，呃……你他妈试试看……”他没精力去管围裙脏没脏，小腹兴奋的收紧，胸膛起伏得厉害。  
“东勋呐，快、快动起来……”  
不满河东勋小幅度的摩擦，金钟国摆动腰肢，在河东勋掌心里抽动阴茎，后穴随着节奏被手指刺入，紧夹他的指节不舍松开。  
河东勋喉咙发干，有些精虫上脑的盯着金钟国吸个不停的穴口看，晃了晃头才稍微清醒了些，把电动阳具从橱柜里翻了出来。  
“喂，干嘛……呃……在厨房放这种东西……没情调……”金钟国扭动腰部，河东勋松懈时自己揉弄起阴茎，扭头看见河东勋手里端着的大家伙竟然体内更兴奋的缩了起来，身体反应比嘴上说的要诚实多了。  
不管金钟国说什么，河东勋把手指抽出来，在阳具上抹上一层润滑，打开尾部的开关时立刻响起嗡嗡低鸣声，金钟国的后穴有反应的猛地收紧，挤出两道润滑剂。  
“哦……哥好淫荡啊，景致真好。”  
金钟国喘息着，兴奋度可能比被河东勋插入是还高，毕竟手上这位按摩棒陪伴金钟国的时间要更久远。  
“快，快进来……东勋呐……”他反手要去拉住河东勋的手，却被河东勋闪躲开。  
黑色阳具的顶端刺入穴口，而后整根被推入，金钟国掐着水槽边沿长吟着接纳粗壮的阳具，被插入后几秒才感觉到内壁上被阳具旋转着震动按摩的触感。  
“啊……还不行，再开大点……”  
河东勋听话的调大了旋转和震动幅度，金钟国立刻挺起背和胸口呻吟起来，肩胛骨剧烈起伏着。敏感的体内被一顿粗暴的扫刮和按摩，还随着河东勋的抽插一深一浅的搅动嫩肉，金钟国无意识间抓着自己一边胸部，性器被河东勋从身后用一只手包住。  
河东勋虽然那家伙不大，但手掌很宽，很适合也很擅长爱抚，在衣物上胡乱摩擦着，包裹出性器的形状上下撸动，拇指指尖揉弄着马眼，刺激金钟国脆弱的出精口。  
“舒服，再快点、东勋呐……”  
金钟国的叫春声时隔不久再听也觉得挠人，河东勋有些后悔没有坚持直接插入，懊恼的在金钟国浑圆挺翘的臀部上扇了一掌，抓住按摩棒的底端往里抽插，手腕费力的用假阳顶撞开金钟国兴奋时紧缩的肠壁。  
“哦……再快……啊啊，顶到了，哈啊……东、东勋呐，开到最大……”  
这哥哥之前说什么做攻做受都可以，河东勋怀疑根本又是在骗人，金钟国的后穴明显被开发得非常敏感，或者说他性欲强到已经和这根按摩棒产生了身体契合度。  
河东勋趁金钟国自嗨个不停，收回揉捏着金钟国睾丸的手悄悄把手机拿了回来，飞快的打开相机快捷键摁下录像，舍不得让这幅春光只留给按摩棒享受，黑色的假阳吱嘤叫着把后穴插得噗呲作响，河东勋下体也早就精神百倍。  
他没把开关调大，让阳具留在金钟国体内，放缓速度的浅浅抽插，着急的把睡裤拉下来，勃起的阴茎弹在金钟国股缝上。  
“干什么……你这……”金钟国喘着气，扭头看见河东勋正拿着手机，把阴茎磨蹭在自己屁股上，一脸正经的拍摄着，他吓得臀部一紧，“喂……！不要拍，啊……手机！快停下，呜啊……”  
河东勋掐了一把金钟国的臀瓣，拉近镜头的近距离拍摄他紧紧吸吮着按摩棒的穴口，拿阴茎顶端去顶弄没有空隙的交合处，随即又拉扯起阳具在里面粗暴的进进出出。  
“看，钟国哥连按摩棒都是黑色的，真是喜欢黑色啊。”  
“你在……呜……通、通话吗？不要……”  
肯定是骗人的，这家伙没那个能耐，有贼心也没贼胆，金钟国有几天没打他还真有些手痒。  
“哦哦，是通话中，对面是梁世灿。”  
“啊、闭嘴，别闹了……”金钟国听到别人的名字就双腿打颤，就算知道河东勋是瞎说，前面的性器更精神的撑起了围裙布料，马眼渗出几股前列腺液，他挣扎着去碰身后的按摩棒，“快关掉……啊……不要了！我自己来……”  
他转身藏起裸露的后背和臀部，对上河东勋手机的摄像头。金钟国腰椎疲软的贴着盥洗池旁边，凉得他又是一颤，拉扯围裙裙摆遮挡住阴茎勃起的痕迹。  
“混账……这一点都不好玩，手机给我……唔。”  
手指胡乱在湿成一片的后穴和按摩棒开关上摸索，也没找到关掉震动的地方，接连的震动和摩擦让他站不稳脚，膝盖发抖的弯下腿，撑得围裙格纹都变形的胸口上立起两个凸点。  
“就这一次嘛，我之前有泄露出去吗？真的是最后一次……”河东勋用上撒娇的声线，贴近了金钟国用一只手搂住他的腰，轻吻他的嘴角，硬起的阴茎和他互相摩擦着，“啊……我要忍不住了，哥帮我解决一下……”  
“……怎、怎么做，要进来吗……？”  
金钟国紧咬着牙忍着快感邀请他的表情太难忍了，河东勋可惜今天没那个状态，他只有状态极好的时候才会考虑做那种大体力活，运动量堪比男子一千米跑。  
“嘴，”他踮脚轻咬金钟国的嘴唇，难耐的撸动茎身，摄像头暂时失去目标的拍摄着地面，“哥用嘴帮我弄出来，我好硬了……”  
面对河东勋像是没睡醒时的胡话一般的要求，金钟国脑子里什么声响都有，迷迷糊糊的放松腿部肌肉，在河东勋面前缓缓蹲下身，膝盖落地。他身上的围裙皱起，从河东勋的角度能看见围裙里金钟国完全勃起的乳头和泛红的胸部。  
金钟国后穴还含着转动中的按摩棒，不能蹲身，他低吟着摁住要滑落的假阳，仰起脖子探出舌身舔舐河东勋的睾丸，舌苔上细微的凹凸感刺激得让人头皮发麻。  
“啊……好热，哥……来，张嘴含住。”河东勋大腿一颤，阴茎兴奋的弹动，他托起金钟国的脸颊，指头蹭着他乱糟糟的头发，拨开他发红的嘴唇，摄影的左手都忍不住颤抖。画面里的金钟国脸颊蹭着他的阴茎，眼神逐渐迷离的望着镜头，伸手磨蹭他的阴茎根部。  
“哈……不对，那我呢……”  
舌头已经卷上河东勋拨开的龟头，金钟国含糊的撒着娇，双腿夹紧，他又撤回手去自慰，后穴兴奋的绞紧电力十足的情趣玩具，润滑液沾了满手，垂落在地面上。  
如果河东勋能进来就好了。金钟国扭着腰，去取悦身后的按摩器。  
河东勋已经要到极限，粗暴的摁住金钟国的后颈，强迫他把阴茎含了进去，顶端撞到了他喉咙深处又湿又紧的软肉上，尝到甜头的性器在他口腔里抖了抖，射出两股前列腺液。  
金钟国被刺激得要干呕，一把推开河东勋的小腹，换做是用脚跟抵着含在后穴里的按摩棒，用湿哒哒的五指缠上河东勋的茎身。  
“咳咳！干什……咳！进来之前说一声啊……”  
“对不起对不起，啊……因为忍不住了，呃——”  
他也没怪河东勋，倒有些兴奋的再次含住河东勋的阴茎，腰肢上下摆动着让按摩棒顶端抽插在穴道深处，揉弄围裙下硬挺的性器，一边舒服的闷哼着，一边用指甲搔刮河东勋肿胀起来的睾丸，注意力时不时被河东勋手上的手机摄像头吸引。  
“唔……哈、有在拍吗……？”  
“嗯，拍得挺好……哈啊……表情太棒了……”说着河东勋捏了捏金钟国的下巴像是在赞赏，挑逗小狗般的用掌侧擦过他的眼睑，拨开刘海，把他雾蒙蒙的双眼拍得清清楚楚，忍不住要摆着腰把性器送进金钟国嘴里。  
金钟国忽然望着镜头笑了笑，捏着河东勋的根部把玩，嘴角上沾满透明的体液，声调拔高：“健康的饮食，健康的生命，蛋白质吸收和强壮成长都是forever♥”  
河东勋一愣，屏幕里金钟国一脸糟糕的表情念着爽朗的广告词，嘴唇上粘着淡淡的白色液体，倒有点像他接的那个饮料产品。  
“什么啊，一点都不健康……”  
“咿啊……哈、拍出来……不觉得很色吗？”他满足的变回日常的声线，兴奋时还要更纤细的念着河东勋的名字，“啊，东勋呐……小东勋在变大，哈啊，好棒……”  
手掌里撸动的阴茎因为他这么一出又涨大一圈，金钟国舔舐它饱满的形状，又含住顶端上下套弄，河东勋呻吟着不自主往他口中抽送。  
“啊，哥……操，好舒服……”  
河东勋胯间的耻毛扫得脸上痒痒的，前一天刚清洗过的身上没有任何异味，舌苔上只尝出河东勋体液的咸涩，金钟国伸长手臂去碰按摩器档位开关，不能光看着河东勋一个人舒服。  
咔的一声，体内的按摩器频率更快的转起圈，震动声就连河东勋也听出来大了许多，金钟国差点咬到河东勋的阴茎，悲鸣着抽搐着脊背和腰椎，胸膛涨红，急促的呼吸从鼻腔喷洒在河东勋小腹上。  
“舒服吗，哥？啊……好像舌头都变软了，好棒……”河东勋屁股一紧，感觉要射精，金钟国呜咽着用喉咙前端吸吮着龟头和马眼，他单手扶住金钟国的脑袋，收紧小腹主动抽插起来，蹭过金钟国没了力气的舌头肌肉。  
“唔嗯……呜——”  
金钟国腾出手揉捏空虚许久的胸部，另一只手只顾着在后穴里抽送按摩棒，剧烈的震感震得手掌都发麻，肠肉一团乱的蠕动，不断被突刺的敏感点都有些发麻，腰部酸软。  
“哈啊，不行了，要射了……哥嘴里好舒服！啊……”河东勋左手手腕发颤，影像里的金钟国费力昂着头吞吐他的深色的性器，腰部上下晃动着，极其淫荡的在镜头底下自慰，围裙上沾满体液，结实粗壮的大腿颤抖着夹紧。  
他口腔炽热又湿润的包裹着河东勋的茎身，不剩一点的做着深喉，磨得发红的嘴角上滑落下一串串体液，掺杂着乳白的液体。金钟国喘息变浅，胸肌间断地抽搐，呻吟声从鼻腔里溢出，高潮前的叫春声比女人叫得还好听。  
“射在嘴里吗？哥……哥看看我……想要吗……？”  
金钟国喉咙里发出咕咕的声音，也听不懂他的意思，乱糟糟的脸上就剩情欲，没了聚焦的双目下似乎沾着剋很，他艰难的晃了晃头。  
“啊，糟……哈啊，哥……！”河东勋一没忍住就要泄闸，指腹擦掉金钟国脸上的液体痕迹，他几近失神的表情戳中兴奋点，阴茎颤抖着要喷发，河东勋来不及再等他的回应，猛地顶入金钟国喉咙，“不行、要射……忍不住了……哈啊！”  
一股热液涌进喉咙，金钟国本能性的张嘴撤开，被射精在嘴里的快感像电击一样穿透全身，大腿根部阵阵发颤，充血的阴茎临近喷发。  
“哈啊——啊、唔……”  
接连几股精液落在他舌头和脸颊上，沾上了眼皮，河东勋的性器颤抖着喷射出浓稠的体液，落在金钟国脸上和身体上，滑进锁骨沟壑。  
金钟国感度倍增，快速抽动体内的阳具，衣物擦过阴茎顶端，腹部肌肉猛地一紧，穴道跟着紧缩，紧紧压榨快速震动的按摩棒，后穴被刺激得快速收缩起来，他下意识挺起胸部，肠道里的高潮疯狂席卷意识。  
“啊——屁股……啊啊……！去了、去了！”前列腺高潮比射精来得更猛烈，金钟国眼前一白，脖颈上还在被射上精液，仰着脑袋让体液顺着颈部下滑，茫然的望着河东勋，被粗糙的衣物摩擦着的阴茎也跟着喷发，“啊啊、前面……！呜啊、啊，不、不行——”  
前后的同时高潮像是要了他的命，浑身肌肉紧绷着感受比海啸还甚的性高潮，失去意识的靠在河东勋身上，低声呜咽着颤抖肩膀，前后不断吐出淫液，金钟国不断呻吟着等着高潮的结束。  
高潮后的将近一分钟，金钟国没有意识，过了许久才被河东勋关闭录像的按键音唤醒。喘息还在继续，他光着身体瘫坐在地上，大腿和臀部上全是粘腻的液体。  
河东勋浑身酥麻，靠在了一旁的平台边上，用虎口从龟头上挤出最后一点精液，落在金钟国脸上，才关闭了录影。  
“哇……哥，你射了一地。”他感叹着，开了新的视频给地上狼藉的画面拍特写，抬起金钟国的下巴要求采访，“舒服吗，好久没被插过后面了吧。”  
金钟国睫毛轻颤，缓了好一会才失笑，指节擦过脸上的精液，舔进嘴里。  
“唔，好涩……”  
“说嘛，之前说哥是两边都能当是不是骗我的？其实经常被抱吧，谁调教的？”  
被河东勋捏着脸，金钟国没有力气和他抗衡，低喘着回答：“我又不是……像你这样的，专业骗子，我都是……自己开发的。”  
他身体一颤，阳具从体内滑落，带着内部深处的润滑液和体液一起溢出。  
门口忽然响起铃声，金钟国惊愕中猛地站起，按摩棒都没捡就用皱巴巴的围裙裹着身子溜进浴室里。河东勋还没反应过来是有人送外卖来了，像被捉奸在床一样飞速清扫了地面。  
等到金钟国洗完澡出来，他点的海鲜面早就坨成了一大团，连腌萝卜都被河东勋抢得一片不剩。于是在除了精液之外什么都没吃成的状态下，金钟国时隔许久猛揍了一顿河东勋。


End file.
